Living for Giving the Devil his Due
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: xover SPN, QL & Buffy: Dean sold his soul to save his brother and was given a year to live. Sam Beckett leaps into Dean hours before the year is up. Will Dr. Beckett save Dean or will they both be damned when the crossroads demon comes for Dean?
1. Welcome to the Hotel California

Title: Living for Giving the Devil His Due. Chapter 1/13  
Fandoms: Supernatural, BtVS and Quantum Leap

Summary: Dean sold his soul to save his brother and was given a year to live. Sam Beckett leaps into Dean hours before the year is up. Will Dr. Beckett save Dean or will they both be damned when the crossroads demon comes for Dean?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Hotel California**

Dean laid perfectly still, eyes closed, trying to process what had happened. The last thing he remembered was standing next to Sam watching the sky darken over the Grand Canyon. It had seemed the perfect place to spend his last day among the living. Sam had never stopped looking for a way out and Dean loved the gigantic dork for that but he'd never regretted the deal. Dean just hoped that someday Sam could forgive him.

Funny, he had no memory of the hellhound; no feeling of pain from the attack; no last image of Sam being stupid and trying to save him. Nothing. Just one moment there and the next moment here. He'd better get used to here, because if he was no longer in Arizona, then 'here' must be Hell.

Dean took a deep breath, opened his eyes and stared up at a smooth white ceiling. He cautiously sat up and swung his feet off the small army cot he'd been lying on.

He took a quick inventory of himself: Ten fingers, ten toes, no shoes and he was wearing what appeared to be white scrubs.

Then he took an inventory of the room. At first glance, it looked like a standard prison cell: bed, desk, facilities. He started when he realized that there were no bars, just endless, smooth, white walls with no visible exit.

He stood and walked around the room, dragging his hand along the wall. There as no indication of a door. He turned back to the desk and took a seat. He started drumming on the desk top in an attempt to focus his thoughts. Nothing. Bored, he pushed himself away from the desk and started prowling the space again, examining the walls for some indication of a door.

Looking around at the clean, white room, something felt off. _Shouldn't Hell be, well, just a little more hellish_, he thought. Where was the fire and the brimstone; heck, it wasn't even hot. This looked more like a waiting room or a hospital room, but with no way out. So, maybe a prison cell. Because unless everything his Dad had told him was wrong, he couldn't be in hell. Which begged the question, where _was _he?

The sound of a sliding door broke into his stream of consciousness. Whirling around, he saw a tray of food being pushed through an opening in the wall and come to rest on the desk top. Dean raced over trying to catch the small door before it closed but only succeeded in jamming his fingers against the wall.

"Son of a Bitch!" They were the first words he'd spoken aloud since arriving and he was startled at the sound of his own voice echoing against the silence of the room.

This place was starting to creep him out. It reminded him of that Twilight Zone episode. The one where aliens gave mankind a cookbook and everyone was kept in little rooms until they became the main course. Then, he started laughing. _Man he was losing it, if he thought he'd been abducted by aliens.  
_  
Dean examined the contents of the tray. The food looked like that sushi crap that Sam always ordered when they were out on the west coast. He grabbed one of the more edible looking items, plopped it in his mouth and then spit it out in almost the same breath.

"Jesus, Sam, and you think my eating habits are weird." Of course, there was no answer and it was at that moment that the loss of Sam slammed into Dean. He swallowed and ran his hand over his face trying to dislodge the feelings of loneliness his brother's absence engendered.

Refocusing, Dean walked to the middle of the room and spoke to the ceiling. "Any chance a guy could get some real food. Maybe a cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake? Extra onions on that burger, too. Oh and I wouldn't say no to some pie. Whatever you got is fine, but I prefer cherry."

No answer. Not that he'd really expected one. Dean threw himself down onto the cot and took a new inventory as he stared up at the ceiling. No one to talk to, no entertainment of any kind and no food worth eating. He changed his mind; this _was _his version of Hell.

He must have drifted off, because the next thing he heard was the sound of the food door closing. He walked over to the desk expecting the tray to be gone, only to see a new one in its place. Everything he'd asked for was there, including the cherry pie. Suddenly, he realized he was starving.

Dean grabbed the cheeseburger and gestured to the ceiling. "Ah, thanks," he said.

He took a tentative bite and was surprised at how good it was. Maybe on a full stomach he'd be able to figure out where he was, but judging by the quality of this burger, he was back on the 'definitely not hell' side of the fence.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, two men observed Dean Winchester eating his dinner.

"Wow." The smaller man was enthralled by what he was seeing.

"I know." The second, older man smiled. "It's like watching a lion devour a zebra."

A light beeped on the communication console in front of them. The older man reached to press the button. "Go ahead, Janet."

"Sir, all the information you needed has been uploaded into the hand link."

"Thank you." Releasing the button, he turned back to the shorter man. "Keep an eye on him and give him anything he asks for, within reason, but no direct contact."

"Sir, I know the drill."

"Right, of course you do. It's time for me to check on Sam."

* * *

A/N: Story Title: "Burnin' for You" by Blue Oyster Cult

Chapter Title: "Hotel California" by The Eagles


	2. Time, Watch it Fly By

Title: Living for Giving the Devil His Due. Chapter 2/13  
Fandoms: Supernatural, BtVS and Quantum Leap

Summary: Dean sold his soul to save his brother and was given a year to live. Sam Beckett leaps into Dean hours before the year is up. Will Dr. Beckett save Dean or will they both be damned when the crossroads demon comes for Dean?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Time .. Watch it Fly  
**

_Two hours earlier _

364 days of searching for a solution.

364 days of dragging Dean from one possibility to next.

364 days with nothing to show for all that effort.

Sam could feel the dread growing in his stomach. By this time tomorrow Dean could be gone. He'd never felt so helpless. Sam wanted to keep moving, keep looking for a way out of the deal, but after 364 days of letting dragging his brother to the four corners of the country, Dean had finally said enough. He was spending his last days on his terms.

Which is why Sam was leaning against the Impala watching Dean watch the Grand Canyon.

"Dean, I..."

Dean turned to him, "I know Sam. You tried and now we enjoy the view." He looked back toward the canyon. "Oh, man. This is spectacular. I think I picked a good place to finish up."

Dean was actually smiling, Sam couldn't believe it "How can you be so nonchalant? Sometime after midnight they will come for you and then that's it."

"Sammy, we are not having this conservation again."

"How can we have it again, Dean? We never had this conversation the first time. Can you stop with all the stoic macho crap and really talk to me? You are going to die and I am going to be alone." Sam's voice pitched into that annoyed tone that Dean hated

"Come on, Sam,"

"All I'm saying is we could still go back to Bobby's. Maybe go through his library again. God knows, the man has books in every nook and cranny. Dawn and Giles are still working on the Watcher's archives. We might have missed something." Sam's desperation was growing. He could feel the tears forming behind his eyes.

"You looked everywhere. You tried everything. Our friends have run themselves ragged trying to find a way out. It's time to stop and just enjoy these last days."

"At least, let's keep moving. Dawn found one reference that said the hounds only have as long to find you as you had to live. So, you would be free after one year. If we keep moving we might be able to..." He stopped because his voice was breaking

"What? You think we can outrun hellhounds far a whole year, Sammy? Plus, you don't even know if that time limit thing is true."

"Dean please, don't give up?"

"I don't see it as giving up." Dean actually reached out to squeeze Sam's shoulder. "I have no regrets, Sammy and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I'm not lying and, I swear, I'm not deflecting. I really am okay with this. You know I should have died two years ago." He raised his other hand to stop Sam from disagreeing. "Making this deal gave these two years purpose. If Dad hadn't saved me, I couldn't have saved you. It had to be this way. Don't you understand?"

Sam leaned back against the Impala. Nodding his head and wiping the tears away. "Yeah, I think, maybe I finally do."

Dean smiled and leaned back against the car to bump Sam's shoulder. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

They stayed like that side by side watching the view, until Sam straightened up and headed into the woods behind them.

Dean smirked. "You still have a bladder like a girl"

Sam flipped him off as he headed toward some privacy.

_Yep _, Dean thought. _Sam was going to be okay_. And then Dean was gone.

* * *

  
Whenever Sam Beckett leapt into a new body, it always took him a few moments to get reoriented. The good ones had him leaping into isolation so he had a chance to reason out what was going on before someone needed him, but the bad ones had him on stage in a dress before he could actually figure out that he was supposed to be a girl.

This was a good leap.

He began with an inventory of his new body. He was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, boots and a cool leather jacket. He reached up to run his hand through his hair. Short, almost military. He was was a guy which was a relief. There was no contest, he really preferred the guy leaps. He felt for a wallet and came up empty. Okay, Al would be here soon with details. A name could wait.

He looked up to take inventory of his surroundings and saw the Grand Canyon laid out before him. _Whoa. Nice. _Not wasting any time, because he never knew who was gonna start shouting for him, Sam turned around to see another spectacular view. A gleaming, black muscle car. He circled the car trailing his hand along the fender. He had already found the Chevy's keys in his pocket during the wallet search. So, his car. He was liking this leap, already.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

Sam Beckett looked up to see a gigantic man standing in front of him with shaggy hair falling into his eyes. "Uh, you better or else." It seemed to be the right response because it brought a small smile to the big man's face. Yet, at the same time, he looked so sad like he'd been crying.

"Yea, Dean, I know, or else you'll haunt my ass." Sam could tell the guy was trying to be jovial and failing. "Look, it's possibly your last night; we do what ever you want. Just name it."

So, his name was Dean. Suddenly, Sam's eye went wide as the rest of what Shaggy said registered. A mention of his last night, a joke about being a ghost plus the guy looked so sad. It had to be that he was dying. _Oh boy!_

* * *


	3. How Long to the Point of Know Return?

Title: Living for Giving the Devil His Due. Chapter 3/13  
Fandoms: Supernatural, BtVS and Quantum Leap

Summary: Dean sold his soul to save his brother and was given a year to live. Sam Beckett leaps into Dean hours before the year is up. Will Dr. Beckett save Dean or will they both be damned when the crossroads demon comes for Dean?

* * *

**Chapter 3: How Long to the Point of Know Return?**

"So, I'm dying." Sam Beckett said softly. It seemed as if this might be a pretty straightforward leap. Just figure out how to stop Dean from dying and then he could move on. It sounded easy, but Sam knew from experience that it never was.

The big guy, who Sam had mentally nicknamed Shaggy, watched him closely with a confused look on his face.

"You just got done convincing me that you were okay with dying and I believed you." Shaggy was really studying him, staring at him, almost like the guy could tell it wasn't Dean in here.

"No, I am. Everybody dies, right." Sam shrugged, but knew he didn't sound very convincing and he could tell Shaggy wasn't buying it. Still Sam was surprised when Shaggy's face lit up with a big grin, seemingly happy with 'Dean's' new found ambivalence.

"We can still head to Bobby's. We can be in South Dakota by this time tomorrow. I'll call Dawn and she can meet us there. It won't take much to get everyone back on task." Shaggy was practically vibrating with anticipation and pleading with every muscle for Sam to come with him. Shaggy was looking at Sam with big puppy dog eyes and he wondered how Dean ever said no to anything this guy wanted, ever.

Beckett figured that going to Bobby's was someplace the real Dean didn't want to go. It was therefore an easy decision to give make. "Yeah, let's go," Sam said.

Shaggy couldn't hide his joy and pulled Sam into a big bear hug, literally sweeping him off his feet. "Easy there big fellow." Sam said as he extricated himself from the embrace.

Shaggy immediately backed off like he'd touched something hot. "Sorry, man. I'm just… I just think we can still beat this."

He'd wondered at the relationship between the two men and as the awkward moment passed, Sam realized that Dean must not be a touchy guy. That meant that they were just friends and that was a bit of a relief. Not that there would be anything wrong with the other kind of friends, but Sam hadn't done that leap and didn't need the complication.

It was then that Sam realized that Al had yet to make an appearance. Sometimes it took a while for his holographic companion to arrive. Since agreeing to go to Bobby's hadn't been enough to send him onto the next leap, Sam reasoned that he had to go to South Dakota which was fine as he was actually looking forward to driving that car.

"Hey, you still with me, Dean?" Shaggy waved a hand in front of Sam's face trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, sorry, I guess I'm just trying to get my mind around everything."

"No, I get it. I know you're going for me..." Shaggy kept talking but Sam was distracted by the badly dressed man gesturing for Sam to head into the woods, so they can talk. Al had arrived.

Sam held up a hand to stop Shaggy's ramble. "You just hold that thought, I'll be right back"

He heard Shaggy snickering as he walked across the open field to slip behind some trees.

* * *

"I already know why I'm here. I have to stop Dean from dying. I just need a few details on people and places," Sam said the minute they were out of view.

"No, I don't think so. Because Ziggy is having real trouble with this one. This guy's life just doesn't add up. She can't bring solid odds on any scenarios. Bottom line is that we have no idea why you're here. "

"Well, give me the basics on the guys life and we'll figure it out the long way."

Al sighed and looked at the handheld device that always reminded Sam of badly built Lego. "The year is 2008 and you are Dean Winchester - "

"Like the rifle?" Sam interrupted.

Al just glared at him.

"Sorry," Sam whispered and then gestured for Al to continue.

"You're twenty-nine years old. The big guy by the car is your little brother, Sam Winchester and he's twenty-five. You're a high school graduate with no visible means of support. A few stints as a mechanic but nothing long term. Then it gets weird. Dean Winchester was supposedly shot dead in 2005 in St Louis. "

"So, the records are wrong. Wouldn't be the first time."

"True," Al agreed as he slapped the handlink. "Ok, here's something odd. The St. Louis police believe Dean faked his own death to avoid being charged with the murders of two young women." Al frowned. "Oh, wow. It seems he tortured them to death."

"What!"

"That's not all. In addition to murder, Dean is on the FBI's wanted list for bank robbery, breaking and entering, fraud and, last but not least, grave desecration. There were also other murder charges from Baltimore which were dismissed, but he was their main suspect."

"Oh my God! I'm in the body of a murderer and a sadistic one at that." Sam felt ill. "This doesn't make any sense, Al." Sam stood, hands on hips, trying to process all that Al had shared. "Wait, so is Shaggy over there a killer, too?"

"Shaggy? Oh, you mean Sam Winchester. No, that's weird too. Kid was Pre-law at Stanford with a full ride and a 4.0. His girlfriend died in a fire halfway through his Senior year and he dropped off the grid. He resurfaces riding shotgun for his delinquent brother about three months later in St. Louis. He's been Dean's constant companion ever since."

"So, what happened after Dean died?"

Al studied the handheld device. " Dean is killed in about 10 hours by wild dogs and Sam dies six weeks later from a robbery gone wrong. Falls off the roof of an apartment building. Guess he wasn't too good at being bad without his older brother." Al paused as a look of confusion crossed his face. "Hey, how did you know you were going to die tonight?"

"I didn't know it was tonight, but Shaggy over there said I'm dying."

Al snorted. "So, you're a dying man who gets eaten by wild dogs before he can die of natural causes," Al shook his head, "I told you this was a weird leap."

"Regardless of the method of death, I am not sure why I should save this guy." This leap didn't make any sense. Sam was supposed to help the good guys and from everything Al had shared this Dean Winchester was definitely not one of the good guys. This whole leap was headed sideways in a hurry.

"I'll tell you why, Al snapped. "Because if you don't save this guy from the dogs or the disease or whatever, then you don't leap. And if you don't leap then the dogs or the disease or whatever gets you, not Dean, you!" Al pointed a holographic finger into the middle of Sam's chest for emphasis. "And Sam Winchester still dies six weeks later."

"So, I'm supposed to put a killer back in circulation. I don't do bad guys, Al." Sam was shouting and pacing as his frustration with the situation was building. " HE sends me to stop murderers and to defend free speech and to help people fulfill their dreams. HE," finger jabbed into the sky for emphasis, "does not send me to save the murderers."

Al rolled his eyes as he always did when Sam threw out his 'I am Leaping for God' theory.

"Calm down, Sam. I know you think this leap isn't kosher, but maybe you're not here to save Dean. Maybe you're here to get Sam Winchester back in school so he doesn't die."

"Maybe, but that still means I have to save Dean first," Sam groused but then smiled as a possible solution came to him. "Maybe I could turn myself in. Dean would never do that but I could."

Al shook his head. "First, Shaggy over there wouldn't let you. Second, Dean has never actually been charged with anything becasue the evidence against him is very circumstantial. Third, turning yourself in doesn't necessarily stop Sam Winchester from falling off that roof."

"Al, is is possible that Dean Winchester is innocent. I could be here to give him a chance to clear his name. Once that happens then it should be easy to get Sam Winchester back to college." Sam was feeling much better as his scenario of Dean's innocence took shape. "It makes perfect sense. I'm not in the body of a murderer, but of a wrongly accused man. I can do wrongly accused, Al"

"Hold on, Sam. Ziggy says there's only a 35% chance you're here to clear Dean's name. In fact, she thinks there's only a 55% chance that he is innocent. She's not getting odds on any other option though. Ziggy is very upset. She's never been so blocked."

Sam had to laugh. They all treated Ziggy like she was a real person and not the most sophisticated supercomputer ever built. "Well, Dean's innocence is the only thing that works for me and the odds are in our favor. So, that's the way we play this."

"Plan?"

"You go back to the waiting room and talk to Dean. Find out his version of everything. Tell him whatever you have to about the program, but get him talking. We may not have much time and hopefully when he leaps back to his own body it will scramble anything classified. Ziggy should review the police files again, but this time looking for proof of innocence. In the meantime, I will go with Sam Winchester to Bobby's in South Dakota. See what Ziggy can find out about this Bobby and why the cure would be there." Sam paused realizing he'd never asked the big question. "Hey, what disease do I have?"

Al held his hands up in defeat. "I've been looking, but there's nothing. If Dean was ever diagnosed with a deadly disease, it wasn't ever recorded anywhere that that Ziggy can find."

"Then you need to find that out from Dean. It's not like I can ask Shaggy. If I don't know what's killing Dean, then I can't cure it.

"Sam"

"What?"

"No. Sam." Al pointed behind him.

Sam Beckett turned to see Sam Winchester heading toward him. He heard the door to the holographic chamber slide closed behind him and knew that Al was off to gather what information he could. Sam headed toward the younger Winchester, feeling completely unprepared to play the role of Dean Winchester.

"Hey Dean, you get lost."

"No, just admiring the scenery," he said as he continued walking toward the car.

Shaggy snorted. "Ok, whatever. It's about 18-20 hours to Bobby's. I called and told him we were coming. Dawn is in Cleveland but she's heading over, too. You want me to drive first." The amused look on Shaggy's face suggested he didn't expect that request to be granted.

"Hell, no!" Sam Beckett pulled the keys from his pocket and slid behind the wheel.


	4. You Think You Can Tell Heaven from Hell

**Title**: Living for Giving the Devil his Due. Chapter 4/13

**Fandom**: Supernatural & Quantum Leap & BtVS

**Characters**: Dawn, Willow, Faith, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer, Admiral Al Calavicci, Sam Beckett

**Disclaimer**: All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon, All thing Quantum Leap belong to Donald P. Bellisario, et al.

**Chapter Summary**: Al talks to Dean. Dean's sanity is questioned. A conversation in the waiting room.

A/N: So that Sam Beckett had not been leaping in time for 25 years, I have adjusted the time line to match up better. Sam Beckett's present is 2015 (this is where Al is) and he has been leaping around for 3 years before he lands in Dean Winchester

* * *

**Chapter 4**: So, You Think You Can Tell Heaven From Hell

Al returned to the imaging chamber. After a quick consult with Ziggy and her handlers, he headed over to the adjoining room where Dean was being held.

"How's he doing? And what is that noise?" Al stepped beside Gushie to peer into the waiting room.

"That's Metallica, Admiral. He's eating again. We sent in some fried chicken and more pie about 5 minutes ago. "

Al watched Dean eat. The guy had a goofy grin of satisfaction on his face and the eating habits of a 4 year-old. He sure didn't look dangerous, but then neither had Ted Bundy. "I'm going in." The admiral turned and headed down the hallway with Gushie trailing behind.

"Actually, Sir, do you thinks that's wise? He is a murderer." Word of Dean's misdeeds had obviously spread quickly throughout the staff.

"Ziggy needs to keep her mouth shut." The admiral mumbled.

"At least take the marines inside with you." Gushie gestured to the guards waiting in front of the waiting room door. "Captain Reynolds and I thought..." the nervous little man trailed off waiting for the inevitable blow-up from the Admiral.

"Gushie," Al paused and patted the scientist on the back, "Good idea. Now, go turn off that music before I shoot someone, okay?"

Gushie nodded and ran back down the hall.

Dean was on his feet and heading toward the sound the moment the low hiss started. He stopped short when he found himself face to face with two Marines and their weapons.

"Whoa, there fellows," Dean held his hand up in mock surrender.

"Have a seat." A man, with the ugliest tie Dean had ever seen, followed the marines into the room and sat at the desk.

"It's about time someone showed up." Dean lounged back onto the cot."Where is that bitch from the crossroads? Thought for sure she'd be here gloating herself, not sending in her lackeys. You her pool boy or something?"

The confused look the guy threw at Dean made him question the whole hell thing again. Demons usually dressed better, sneered more and never looked confused. This guy had even been apologetic when he'd called off the Marines. Which begged the question, since when did demons use marine bodyguards?

"My name is Admiral Al Calavicci. I guess you're wondering where you're being held?" The admiral waited for Dean to respond. Dean figured that there was no sense in revealing anything, and just smirked like he knew exactly where he was.

"Or not," continued the Admiral. "In that case, I'll just get to the questions I need answered. What exactly are you dying of, because we cannot find any records of disease?"

Dean's eyes narrowed. A demon would know his situation, and he was pretty sure aliens wouldn't have played him Metallica. So that left abducted by the government. If this was the FBI, where was Hendrickson. Than again it didn't really matter to Dean where that FBI prick was because he had very little time left. He's only sorry he'll be too busy dying to see Hendrickson's expression when the hellhounds arrived. "What makes you think I have a disease?"

"Sam said you were dying."

Dean was off the bed like a shot, his hands encircling Al's throat before the marines could react. "Where is Sam?" he growled.

Then the marines were moving, wrestling him off Al and back on to the bed. "You get your filthy experimenting hands off of Sam, you son of a bitch. If you hurt him, I swear I will kill you." Dean tried to shake off the marines but they wouldn't budge. He needed to know if Sammy was okay, so he bit his tongue and apologized. "Sorry, man, sorry. Can you call off the muscle, please? I promise to stay put."

Al nodded and the marines moved away.

Dean figured begging might work. He didn't have Sam's puppy dog eyes, but he's been known to move a few people. Ok, mostly women, but you never knew. This guy seemed like a soft touch. "Look man, I am just worried about my brother. It's our last day together, please, I need to see him. You gotta bring him here."

"So, you really are dying?"

Dean snorted. "Not from a disease, no"

"I don't understand. You said it was you last day."

"You bring Sammy here and I tell you anything you want to know. Until I know he's okay, I don't cooperate." Dean sighed, the hounds would be here soon and he'd really like to see Sammy again.

"Sam is not in this facility. In fact, he is in the Impala on his way to see Bobby and Dawn. Dean, we need information from you that will help Sam"

Dean looked daggers at Al. Sam must have believed that the hounds had taken him to be heading back to Bobby's and meeting up with his girlfriend. "If Sammy's truly on his way to Bobby's then he doesn't need your help and therefore you don't need mine." Dean hoped it was the truth.

"Dean, there is still a chance we can cure you and get you back to Sam. In fact we're counting on it."

"Oh man, cure me. I'm not sick." Dean just started laughing. WTF, might as well mess with their heads and he could use the entertainment. It would certainly confirm once and for all if he was in hell or just the hands of the government. Really, when he thought about it, not much of a difference.

"You want the truth," Dean really wanted to say that Al couldn't handle the truth but he thought he'd leave the Jack impression for another day.

"Finally, yes, I want to know why your brother thinks you're dying ."

He leaned in and recited to Al the condensed version."I sold my soul to a demon to resurrect my brother. She gave me one year to live which was up at midnight last night. The hounds should be here any minute to rip me to shreds and carry my soul to Hell. If I were you, I would let me go so you won't have to clean up the mess." Dean put on his best 'eat shit' smile and hoped Al choked on the truth.

Al felt the disbelief boiling up because Dean was clearly insane. Al hoped insanity allowed Dean to pass the 'Sam Beckett -I leap only for God- good guy test' because he did not want to spend any more time than necessary with this lunatic.

"You're insane. That explains why you killed those girls in St Louis and why your brother is protecting you."

"Hey, I didn't kill those girls. For once, can't someone look at the friggin' evidence. Geez , I wasn't even in town when the first girl was killed!" Al saw Dean's anger ramping up again as his rant continued. "There was no DNA evidence from me at the murder scenes and Rebecca Warren confirmed that it was my look-alike that attacked her, not me. **Not a killer**!" Dean pointed at himself for emphasis "and **Not Insane**. But the world is sure as hell trying to make me both."

Al didn't know what to think but he needed to get away from Dean and gather some more evidence. "Watch him," he said to the Marines

Al took off for the super-computer's hub. He knew Ziggy would have been monitoring the interrogation. "Ziggy, have you had a chance to evaluate the criminal evidence against Dean?"

"Yes, Admiral" came the disembodied voice.

"What's the probability that Dean Winchester killed those girls?"

"Admiral, the information that Dean provided confirms my evaluation of the files. I can say with 97 percent confidence that Dean Winchester did not kill those women."

Al was surprised to find that he was actually not surprised. _I guess Beckett's good guy theory is still intact_."What about the demon thing? Is Dean insane?"

"Based on data I have on the supernatural. I can not say with any certainty that demons do exist, nor can I say with any certainty that they do not. Therefore, I cannot calculate any odds pertaining to the question of Mr. Winchester's sanity"

"That's not real helpful, Ziggy"

"I know, but Admiral, but do you not think it odd that Dean knows that wild dogs will kill him tonight?"

Ziggy had just asked him the mother of all questions. _How could Dean know about his death from wild dogs tonight unless he really was running from hellhound_

A/N:Chapter Title: "Wish you Were Here" by Pink Floyd


	5. A Demon Interlude

**Title** : Living for Giving the Devil his Due. Chapter 5/13

**Author **: Strangevisitor7

**Fandom**: Supernatural Centric Chapter, QL & BtVS

**Characters** : Crossroads Demon, ODC (Original Demon Character), mentions of Dean Winchester & John Winchester

**Disclaimer**: All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon All thing Quantum Leap belong to Donald P. Bellisario, et al..

**Chapter Summary** : Deamon interlude: the first of many dicussions between the crossroads demon and the demon Lathos. I gave the crossroads demon a name, Pacisca, because it gets tedious typing 'the crossroads demon' every time.

**A/N**: Lathos is a lawyer/accounting demon I created for my story "Red Tape". This story has nothing to do with that story except that I like the idea of a demon bean counter keeping track of all the deals made in Hell. Lathos makes sure everyone holds to their deals including other demons.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: A Demon Interlude

Pacisca, the crossroads demon, called to her hound. The black dog was as big as a tiger and ten times as deadly.

"That's my good boy." Pacisca scratched him behind his ears. "Are you ready to go get that awful Dean Winchester? Yes you are, yes you are."

She gave the hellhound one final pat and he disappeared.

"See, now that was just nauseating."

"Lathos, what are you doing here?" Pacisca whirled to face the glowing red demon.

"You are about to collect one of the most coveted souls this decade." Lathos announced as he sailed into the collections room. "Dean Winchester did, after all, kill ol' yellow eyes. I never did like that demon much," Lathos sighed. He took on of Pacisca's hands in his and patting it he added. "I just wanted to be here to congratulate you on your triumph, my dear."

She grabbed her hand away and wiped it on her thigh. "Sure Lathos and I just want to pet kittens and ride unicorns. What are you really doing here?" Pacisca demanded.

"This is a day of celebration. I am sure others will be showing up as soon as the word spreads that the Winchester boy is on his way. His father provided such good entertainment. Shame he was lost."

Pacisca stiffened at the mention of John Winchester. That entire hell gate incident had been a disaster to her clan. Dean's deal had been the one positive to come out of it and she was damn sure going to take all the credit.

Lathos was right. Other Demons and hell spawn were gathering to await the arrival of Dean Winchester.

I Where was that damn dog/I Pacisca was starting to worry. when the black shape finally appeared, he was alone.

The dog bowed down at her feet and sent her images of searching and failure. The soul of Dean Winchester was nowhere to be found.

"What!?" She whirled on Lathos. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"No Sweetums, I was as anxious as you to see our new arrival. If he's missing it has nothing to do with my end of the deal."

Pacisca stared at him. I Crap/I she actually believed him. "If Dean is missing do I get to collect Sam instead?"

"You didn't read the contract did you?" Lathos shook his head and muttered, "Collection demons, and you wonder why you never get ahead." Louder he added, "No, you can't have Sam. Dean would have had to actively cheat the deal as specified in the contract. I would know if that happened."

_"If the deal was still in tact, then where the hell was Dean Winchester,"_ Pacisca wondered.


	6. The Road to Nowhere

**Title **: Living for Giving the Devil his Due. Chapter 6/13

**Author**: Strangevisitor7

**Fandom**: Supernatural, BtVS & Quantum Leap

**Characters**: Bobby Singer, Dawn Summers, Sam Winchester, Admiral Al Calavicci, Sam Beckett

**Pairings**: Sam/Dawn

**Disclaimer** : All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon, All things Quantum Leap belong to Donald P. Bellisario u Summary /u : Sam Winchester and Sam Beckett (in Dean's body) travel to Bobby's and Al tries to help but it all goes sideways very quickly.

**A/N**: So that Sam Beckett has not been leaping in time for 25 years, I have adjusted the time line to match up better. Sam Beckett's present is 2015 (this is where Al is) and he has been leaping around for 3 years before he lands in Dean Winchester.

* * *

**Chapter 6** : The Road to Nowhere

They'd been on the road for a good 10 hours, stopping briefly for fuel and food. Dean had barely said two words to him. Sam tried to feel guilty about forcing Dean to do it his way, but he couldn't. Saving Dean had consumed him for the past year. If being a selfish bastard was they only way to get Dean to keep moving forward, well, then they could both live with that.

He was alternating between watching Dean and trying to sleep. As he drifted toward consciousness this last time, he thought he heard Dean talking to someone.

Sam bolted upright worried that the hounds had come. "Who are you talking to?"

"What? Oh, go back to sleep, I am just talking to myself to stay awake."

If that were true, why did he look like a kid caught out after curfew? Also, Dean kept taking furtive glances in the rear view mirror. Sam had noticed that ever since they'd left the canyon, Dean had been on edge. It was understandable that he would be overly restless and tense. Still, Sam was worried that Dean was losing it.

"Look, you're tired, let me drive." Sam figured he'd be turned down again knowing how Dean used driving to relax. Hell, Dean had driven all night, one time, after he'd been shot. So, he was genuinely surprised when Dean pulled off the next exit ramp and agreed to swap out.

Dean tossed him the keys and told him to fill'er up while he went for snacks. Sam was bewildered to see that Dean just pretended to head into the convenience store. He watched as Dean tried and failed to be subtle about sneaking around to the back of the building. _What the Hell, _Sam was abruptly blind sided by the idea that Dean wasn't moving like Dean. Specifically, that air of self-confidence in his walk was missing. Stupidly, he had dismissed some of Dean's odd behavior in the car earlier because, well, who wouldn't be edgy knowing what could happen today. Thinking back over some of his more uncharacteristic reactions during the drive, Sam tried not to panic. Forgetting about the gas, he grabbed some supplies from the trunk and headed toward the back of the convenience store.

He leaned around the corner to catch a glimpse of Dean talking and gesturing at nothing. Sam realized he was listening to a one sided conversation and grew more concerned by the moment.

"So, no disease. He's not dying after all?"

"And Ziggy really believes that he didn't kill those girls?"

"Demons, you're kidding right? Come on, Al."

"Well, Dean's insane and obviously, Sam is supporting his delusions. Or maybe he had a psychotic break as well, due to the death of his girlfriend."

Sam had heard enough. He stepped out of the shadows with his gun drawn, yelled "Christo," and tossed some holy water at Dean. Nothing happened. Sam didn't think possession was the answer. Why possess something you would own in a few hours?

Dean cocked his head as if listening to an unseen entity. Then, shaking his head in disappointment, he said. "I am not a demon." Dean's voice took on a soft, calming, almost condescending tone. "I'm here to help, Sam. Now please put down the weapon."

In his entire life, Dean had never spoken to him like that and it was making Sam furious. "What the _Hell_ are you, who were you talking to and what have you done with my brother?"

"Sam, you're delusional. You and I, we've been running from our imaginations. We need help. I'm seeing things more clearly, now." Dean continued speaking as if he were trying to coax a jumper off the ledge of a high building. "There are no demons or hellhounds coming to harvest my soul."

Sam just stared incredulously at this unfamiliar person wearing his brother's face, who had the audacity to dismiss their whole lives as imaginary. Sam couldn't help himself; he began to laugh.

"You're kidding, right?" Was it possible that the stress of the deal had actually caused Dean to break from reality, to forget who he was?

"Sammy, please, I'm serious." Dean was trying hard to convince Sam he was delusional, but it was having the opposite effect.

"Don't call me Sammy, you are not my brother," Sam sneered. "I doubt you're a shapeshifter or skinwalker, because you would have tried to kill me already and you are clearly not a demon. So, I'll ask you again," he paused to enunciate each word. "_What are you_ "

"Sam there are no such creatures. I am just your brother and I am trying to stop us from doing any more stupid things. Now, please give me the gun." Dean looked at him with real pity on his face.

_Stop looking at me like that._ Sam wanted to scream at him. He felt himself coming apart at the edges. It had to be the crossroads demon tormenting him. She was obviously doing something to Dean to make the end even more horrific.

"Sam, let me help you." Dean pleaded with him.

"Enough" Sam stared menacingly at the doppelganger. "I am done with this ridiculous conversation." He would figure out what happened but right now it was beyond his capability to solve in a gas station parking lot. Bobby or Dawn would be able to help or maybe he could even contact Giles. Regardless, he still needed to get Dean to South Dakota and the safest way to do that was restrained.

Five minutes later Dean was trussed up and in the back seat. Sam had subdued Dean with surprising ease. It proved that, while Dean might not be anything supernatural, he sure as hell wasn't himself. Sam was beginning to worry that either way, he'd already lost his brother.

* * *

Sam Becket spent the next several hours trying to find a comfortable way to sit while tied up in the back seat of the Impala. He hadn't been prepared for Sam's sudden arrival while he'd been catching up with Al. 

Periodically, Sam asked him who he was and what he'd done with the real Dean. Beckett just kept to the story that he was Dean and there were no demons after them and couldn't they talk. Unfortunately, that line of response was just making Shaggy mad. Silence was safer.

The car pulled into a scrap yard and it seemed they'd finally arrived. Beckett watched as Sam walked up to the porch to greet a grizzled older man in a ball cap and hug a pretty young brunette. Dawn and Bobby, he assumed.

Al appeared in the seat beside Beckett. "Have you had any luck getting info from Dean?" Sam asked while still trying to keep an eye on the trio on the porch

Al nodded. "Some. I haven't mentioned the time travel but Dean still thinks I'm crazy which makes us even, because I think he's certifiable. Even so, he's been answering my questions mostly because he's trying to freak me out. Which, by the way, is working. Also, did I mention I find him to be an annoying, cocky, son of a bitch?" Al rubbed his throat remembering how Dean had tried to choke him.

"Get to the point Al. Dawn and Bobby?" Beckett nodded toward the house where the three are in deep conversation.

"Right, sorry, Sam. Bobby Singer is just a scrap yard owner. Nothing unusual. Dawn Summers, on the other hand, is a linguist working in Cleveland for an institute based in the UK called the Watcher's Council."

"Never heard of them."

Once again, Al slapped the hand held and Sam had to wonder if that helped retrieve the data or if hitting it just made Al feel better. "Here it is. They are an Anthropological and Archaeological think tank and historical archive. Oh, on a side note, Dean mentioned that Dawn and Sam are quite the item. But he used more colorful language."

Sam's face showed his disbelief. "How the heck did someone like that get mixed up with two fugitives in South Dakota?"

Al snorted. "I asked Dean the same question. He says they met in a graveyard while taking out a nest of vampires in Cleveland."

"Great, so now he's just yanking your chain." Sam would have thrown his arms up in disgust if they hadn't been tied behind his back.

"Or she's in on their delusion." Al offered.

"That's ridiculous Al, they can't all be crazy. What the hell is going on?"

"Still talking to yourself, _Dean_?" Sam Winchester had snuck up on him again. Damn that boy moved like a panther. He yanked door of the Impala open and hauled him into the house.

Bobby and Sam tied him to a chair in the middle of the room. There were some crazy designs on the ceiling and stacks of books everywhere. Sam and Dawn took turns reading prayers and poetry (?) to him. Beckett was able to translate a few of the Latin passages and realized they were exorcism rituals.

He had long since given up trying to convince them he was Dean. But wasn't ready to try to convince them he was a time traveler, either. His prevailing theory now was that they must be part of some kind of cult.

It was obvious his "condition" had them stumped. When the trio had finally given up for the night, he'd sent Al off to look for evidence of cult activity here and in Cleveland.

Sam Beckett had been leaping around for almost three years and he could never recall feeling so helpless. He'd been here almost two days and there appeared to be no way out of this leap. The mission was still unclear, No one was sick, dying or in need of rescue, mental illness aside. He'd prevented Dean from being eaten by wild dogs and yet he was still here tied to a chair. If the wall had been close enough, Sam Becket would have been banging his head against it.

* * *

A/N: Chapter title is The Road to Nowhere by Ozzy Osbourne 


	7. Your Not Yourself Tonight

**Title **: Living for Giving the Devil his Due. Chapter 7/13

**Author**: Strangevisitor7

**Fandom:** Supernatural, BtVS & Quantum Leap

**Disclaimer **: All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon, All thing Quantum Leap belong to Donald P. Bellisario, et al..

**Chapter Summary:** Sam Winchester, Dawn and Bobby confront the crossroads Demon, who pays a visit to find out where Dean is hiding. Sam Beckett tries to understand the insanity that is the Winchester world.

A/N: So that Sam Beckett had not been leaping in time for 25 years, I have adjusted the time line to match up better. Sam Beckett's present is 2015 (this is where Al is) and he has been leaping around for 3 years before he lands in Dean Winchester

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Your Not Yourself Tonight

Dawn flopped down on the coach next to Sam. Gabbing his arm and tossing it over her shoulder she cuddled into him. "We'll figure it out. I've got every Scooby working on it and Willow says she'll pop in if we think it will help."

Sam smiled down at her. He held her closer and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "What would I do without you?"

"Have to learn Sumerian and make your own potions, I'm guessing."

Sam allowed himself a small laugh then added more seriously, "What if it really is Dean and he's just lost his mind?"

"No, Sam," Bobby walked over and handed him a beer. "That is not Dean. That boy would I never /I have a breakdown."

"How can you know that?" Dawn asked.

Bobby sat down at the table and collected his thoughts. "'Til the day you two drove off to see the Grand Canyon, all he cared about was making sure you were happy, Sam. He was not scared of dying. He believed these last two years were a gift. You know that. So, do I think Dean would have a breakdown in the face of death, hell no, I think he'd paint the Impala pink before that would ever happen.

Dawn started to giggle, "Oh man, the Impala pink. Hee. I gotta go with Bobby on this one, Sam. Something else is going on and I don't think whatever it is, is evil."

"Really, why?" Before Dawn could answer him, they heard a taunting voice from outside.

"Sam Winchester are you in there! I think we need to talk. Oh and bring Dean with you please, we have a date." The three jumped to their feet. Sam sent Bobby to untie Dean and bring him along. Then he and Dawn headed out to the front porch.

In the front yard stood a stunning brunette in a little black dress.

"Demon," seethed Dawn and Sam in unison. Dawn leaned in to whisper, "In person. Don't they usually just send the hounds?"

Sam nodded. This was strange. "What do you want, bitch?" Sam heard Bobby and Dean exit the house to stand beside him.

"Really, must we play this game? I want Dean, where is he?"

Sam cocked his head in confusion at her. He was about to point out that Dean was right next to him when Dawn grabbed his arm and spoke for him. "He's taking a little vacation but we expect him back any day.

"You can't hide Dean forever, you know."

Dawn responded, "I don't think we have to hide him forever. I think we only have to hide him for one year."

The Demon's face changed. Dawn gave a little internal leap of glee, that reference book had been right.

"If I find out that you've cheated me, Sam Winchester. You are mine and I'll see if we can't include your little girlfriend in that deal, too."

Dawn stepped in front of the men, who were still playing catch-up, "You can't touch me or Sam. Dean is safe and your deal will be broken in one year. Better luck next time."

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Sam Beckett. He had reached his limit for these proceedings and he wanted some answers that did not involve demons.

Sam looked at the man wearing his brothers face and whispered in his ear, "You need to be quiet and whatever you do don't tell her who you are." Sam had caught up to Dawn.

But Beckett was having none of this. "Who are you?" he shouted at the woman. "I'll repeat the question. What the hell is going on?" He stormed off the porch even as Bobby and Sam made to grab him. He glared at them to back off.

"Let it play out, Sam." Bobby suggested. "Maybe we'll get some more answers."

Sam nodded, though it was killing him to see Dean standing so close to the demon.

The demon didn't take her eyes off the man in front of her but she spoke to Sam. "Didn't tell your new friend about me did you, Sammy?"

"He's new in town and not familiar with demons." Sam offered. "And don't call me Sammy, bitch."

"Ooh, temper, Sammy." She smiled. "I am just a friendly demon here to make wishes come true and to collect a very bad boy's soul." Suddenly, she was gone from in front of Beckett and appeared behind to whisper over his shoulder. "Who are you?"

"How did you do that?" Beckett whirled to face her again.

The man in front of her looked frightened. Good. She didn't get many opportunities to play with mortals and this one looked like he could tell her what she wanted to know. She leaned in to caress Beckett's face and recoiled from him as if she'd touched something hot. Now, she was angry. "Who the hell are you?" She roared.

From the porch, Dawn yelled. "Tell her the **real** truth from your soul. There's now point it hiding anymore"

The three men looked sideways at Dawn but she just smiled and encouraged the man who would be Dean, to continue.

Sam Beckett was not a stupid man and while he did not understand everything that was going on at this moment, he realized that to insist he was Dean would not be a wise course of action. The woman in front of him was just plain creepy and, he was starting to believe, not human.

He cleared his throat and stated, "My name is Dr. Samuel Beckett. I am a theoretical physicist from New Mexico."

Dawn smiled. "I knew it, not Dean. He's telling the truth," she whispered to her companions.

"He's Dr. Beckett? Care to explain how?" Bobby asked. Dawn waved his attention back to the demon and Beckett.

"Not good enough. You reek of ...of.." her yelling sputtered out as she searched for the right word. Pointing a finger into Beckett's face, she growled, "Something is not right here. I'll figure it out and I'll be back." Then she vanished.

Beckett stood there staring at the space where the demon had been. He turned around looking for her and then simply collapsed to the ground, hands coving his face, shaking his head and muttered "No, no, no..."

* * *

**A Demon Interlude: Part II**

Pacisca was in a rage. She had called in too many favors to go to the surface to have failed in retrieving Dean. She had mistakenly assumed that he would be with Sam. Now, the deal was in jeopardy because they knew the clock was ticking. To make matters worse, she had run into that man. His soul was unusual, untainted almost. She'd never seen that before.

"Troubles, my dear." Lathos smirked.

"Not now."

"Word in the hell dimensions is that you lost Dean Winchester and ran into an_ unusual_ soul"

"Well, hell spawn needs to shut up. So, unless you came to offer your assistance you need to go."

"Oh, but I think I can help. Why don't you tell me what you found when you went to visit the younger Winchester."

"What's the catch?" Pacisca eyed him suspiciously. Lathos never did anything that didn't involve the ultimate humiliation of the lesser demons.

"Let's just say, I've an interest in that other soul."

Pacisca smiled and nodded.

* * *

A/N: Chapter title from 'Back of Your Car' by Ryan Starr 


	8. All Tangled Up Like Balls Of String

**Title**: Living for Giving the Devil his Due. Chapter 8/13

**Author**: Strangevisitor7

**Fandom:** Supernatural, BtVS & Quantum Leap

**Characters**: Bobby Singer, Dawn Summers, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Admiral Al Calavicci, Sam Beckett.

**Disclaimer **: All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon, All thing Quantum Leap belong to Donald P. Bellisario, et al.

**Chapter Summary**: I'm Sam Becket & I leap in time. I'm Sam Winchester & I hunt demons. Yeah, a lot of Exposition.

A/N: I have adjusted the QL time line to match up better. Sam Beckett's present is 2015 (this is where Al is) and he has been leaping around for 3 years before he lands in Dean Winchester in 2008.

A/N: Sam Winchester is always Sam or Sammy. Sam Beckett is Doc or Beckett. I didn't feel the need to have this conversation inside the chapter so here it is as an outtake:

* * *

**Chapter 8:All Tangled up Like Balls of String**

As soon as the demon disappeared, Sam and Bobby were at Dr. Beckett's side. Helping him to his feet, hauling him inside and onto Bobby's couch.

Bobby handed Beckett a glass of water. Then, he ushered Sam and Dawn into the next room. "Let's give him time to recover. I doubt he'll be much help, I don't think he's a believer, yet. Ok, Dawnie What's you theory about this Dr. Beckett?"

Dawn smiled, "I think Dean swapped bodies with the good doctor. I should have thought of it before."

"Are you sure Dawn? That kind of spell is rare." Sam was willing to accept almost anything but he'd need a little more proof. "If that's the case why didn't Dean call the minute he wasn't himself, or for that matter why couldn't the demon find him?"

"I am not sure, but it happened to Buffy. She and Faith both touched an object and swapped bodies."

Sam looked at her incredulously. "Now that, I would have liked to have seen."

"No," said Dawn, suddenly serious, "you wouldn't have."

Sam studied her, concerned with what he saw, but he let it drop for now. Focusing back on topic, he asked. "Why didn't the demon recognize Dean's face and take Beckett's soul instead?"

"I understand what happened, now" Bobby explained to Sam, "The demon would see us as our soul and not as our physical body. Therefore, she saw Sam Beckett not Dean Winchester. Good catch back there on that one, Dawnie."

"Thanks, but what I can't figure out is when Dean and Doc might have crossed paths long enough to come in contact with a magical object capable of making the swap?

"I think we're forgetting the bigger question. Why was the Demon bothered so much by Beckett that she left?" Bobby had their attention, now. "I never saw a demon react like that to a mortal. Something ain't right with him and it's beyond my experience to even guess"

"I think I can help and I promise it has nothing to do with demons or magical objects." The three turned to find that Dr. Beckett had entered the room.

* * *

They were sitting around Bobby's kitchen table waiting for Beckett to explain everything. 

"Usually, when I give this speech I start out with, _I know this sounds crazy_ . Except, given what I've seen here today, I think my life is tame compared to yours." Becket shook his head. "Everything I believe tells me that, that woman couldn't be a demon but I don't see how I can doubt my own eyes.

The others around the table smiled. "We get that a lot, Doc." Sam confessed and encouraged him to continue.

"I am pretty sure none of you have clearance but I don't care because I'm guessing, I'm going to need your help to fix this." Dr. Beckett went on to describe project Quantum leap. He told them of his theories. Talked about how time is like a balled up piece of string, which allowed him to leap to cross points within his own lifetime. Unfortunately, he got stuck in an endless series of leaps when he was pressured into testing the system before it was ready.

Beckett explained that he wasn't talking to himself all those times but to his contact from the future, Al, who supplied him with enough information to try to pass as Dean. "Yeah, that usually works a lot better. At least, this is the first time someone tired to exorcise me," Beckett laughed

"Really, you'd think that would happen more often," Sam snarked and Dawn smacked his arm.

"What?"

"Be nice. We practically traumatized the Doc and we kept him tied up for two days"

"Yeah, Sorry about that," Sam offered, sheepishly.

Becket smiled and waved off Sam's apology. "As messed up as these leaps can be for me personally, everyone of them has made peoples' lives better. Al laughs at me because I truly believe that my leaps are controlled by a higher power. I am saving people. You probably think that's crazy right."

Sam was struck by how similar Beckett's philosophy was to the Winchester's. "Actually, we are the people most likely to believe you. Right, Dawn."

"Absolutely, we know a few people who are champions for TPTB. It is possible you could be one, too." Dawn saw Beckett frown in confusion and continued, "The Powers That Be. You know the divine."

"Maybe champion is too strong a word." Beckett protested. "More like a tool for good. Every leap has a purpose, which is always positive. Ziggy, my super computer, identifies the event I must change. Once I complete that task, I leap to the next person"

"So, you're here to help keep Dean alive?" Sam turned to Dawn. "Would TPTB really care about Dean enough to interfere?"

"Most often, I do arrive to prevent someone's death." Beckett added.

Dawn's face brightened. "If TPTB are really controlling Doc's leaps, there is a chance they want to help Dean."

"It obvious now that the supernatural elements, in your lives, has made it difficult for Ziggy to calculate mission odds and identify the real purpose of this leap."

"So, you don't know for sure? What does your experience tell you?" Sam encouraged Doc to speculate.

Before he could answer, Beckett heard the sound of the imaging room door opening. Al was back and was beckoning him to leave the room so they could talk.

"It's okay Al, they know I'm not Dean. Just stay and catch up because it turns out the Winchesters are not crazy and demons are real." Dr. Beckett paused, listening to a response, then added. "Don't talk Al, just listen."

It was odd to watch Dr. Beckett having half a conversation. Sam was fascinated by the idea of a hologram from the future and that Al was in contact with his brother. "Hey Al, how's Dean doing?" He asked the empty space.

"Al says he's like a caged panther but well fed and cooperating. So Sam, it's your turn. Why are you on a first name basis with a demon and why does she want to kill Dean?"

Sam smiled as he echoed Beckett's speech from before. "Dean likes to call it the 'family business'. Saving people, hunting things. We been fighting the supernatural our whole lives; all of us." Sam gestured to Bobby and Dawn. Then Sam went on to explain his brother's stupidity. About how he had died and in a moment of desperation Dean had made a bad deal. "The worst part is, if Dean tries to break the deal, the crossroads demon can negate it and I am dead again."

"You died? People really can sell their souls to the devil?" Beckett was incredulous and Al wasn't buying it at all. But then, Al hadn't seen the demon in the front yard, either.

"I guess you're stuck here for a year then." Dawn added when Beckett had finished convincing Al to get with the program.

"Wait a year, why?" Beckett turned his attention back to the pretty brunette. "Usually leaps last just a few days or maybe a week.

"She's right. If you're really here to keep my brother from dying, then we have to outrun the demon for a year to break the deal. We found a reference to that time symmetry and the demon gave us every reason to believe its true."

Dr. Beckett turned to listen to his invisible colleague and burst out laughing. "It seems Dean is not making many friends. He is driving Al to distraction and it seems his musical choices are annoying Ziggy. Al is begging for another solution before he throttles Dean, or Dean eats through the entire project's food budget."

"Now I can really believe that Dean is in some secret base in the future because only he can piss people off like that," laughed Sam.

"Al's right though. We aren't going to be able to keep Dean in the waiting room for a year. He could learn too much about the future. The paradox might unravel the project." Beckett explained.

Silence descended as the logistics of keeping Dean locked in a room seemed unreasonable and the glances exchanged between the hunters confirmed that they weren't keen on the idea of dragging Dr. Beckett around for a year either.

Al relayed some info that Beckett passed along. "Well, there is some good news, guys. Now that Ziggy has info on the supernatural, she was able finish her calculations. Ziggy believes the demon can't find Dean because he's in my body in the future. Therefore, it makes sense that my mission is to prevent the demon from harvesting Dean's soul." Dr. Beckett just smiled at the ridiculousness of those words. "Meaning, I stay here protecting Dean's body and distracting the demon for as long as it takes."

Bobby had been quietly absorbing the discussion before throwing in his two cents. "There's one thing we ain't considered in all his time travel stuff. Are we sure Dean is really safe in the future? Demons don't have the same sense of time that we do. I mean his soul's still a 2008 entity. If the demon figures out where he went, couldn't she still claim his soul?"

"Good point, Bobby. But I assume Dean is farther then one year in the future, right Doc?" When Beckett nodded, Dawn continued "Then, wherever Dean is, he should be beyond the reach of the demon. We just have to keep Doc here safe for the next year."

"True, but we shouldn't take any chances." Sam grabbed some paper to make a list of supplies to show Al. "Dean will need to be shielded. Definitely, need to salt the room and maybe carve some protective symbols in the doorways. Also, it might be a good idea to perform some safeguarding rituals." Sam looked to where Al should be and addressed the hologram. "Can you do all this?"

Dr. Beckett relayed Al's response. "Sure, once he explains everything to Dean, he'll have all the help he needs."

"No!" Shouted the trio. Sam continued. "Remember, Dean cannot actively participate in protecting himself from the demon. It would be considered cheating and I would die."

Dawn reached across the table to grab Sam's hand. "Doing anything, even in the future could be considered cheating and you could die."

Sam looked at Dawn and knew what he was saying would hurt her. He was choosing Dean over her. "Dawn, you know I have to take the chance that time travel has offered us some loop holes and that Doc here is an agent for good."

Dawn nodded and pulled her hand away. Sam could see she was fighting back tears. Sam rounded the table and gathered her into his arms. "Dawnie, I..."

"Shh, Sam. I understand. I'd risk the same for Buffy, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy."

"No, Sam, I won't let you do this." Bobby was adamant. "I'm sorry I said anything. Putting protections around Dean could be a death sentence to you. I'm not going to let you kill yourself to save Dean."

Beckett found he was against anything that put Sam at risk. Was that Dean influencing him? He could almost feel the guy talking in his ear. "I gotta go with Bobby on this one. There should be no need for protections around Dean. Swapping our souls across time should be enough to stump the demon. Remember, she didn't recognize me as Dean because my soul was different and she really thought Dean was here. I doubt she'd think about going 7 years in the future to look for him."

Sam filed that '7 year' slip by Doc away for future reference. "Well, he's my brother. I think it's worth the risk to me to protect him and that's that" Sam dictated. The look in his eyes said that he could not be swayed.

"Fine. We do it your way." Beckett conceded. Sammy was a friggin' pain in the ass when he got like this. Again, this knowledge seemed to come from Dean. "What do we need to do?" He sighed.

"It's easy enough Doc, just get future-me to help Al. Or would that create some kind of... paradox."

Beckett looked away and Sam knew immediately. "I'm dead. In that future, Al recited to you I died. How long after Dean?"

"Sam, I can't tell you that" Dr. Beckett looked up into the full force of one of Sam Winchester's pleading, puppy dog expressions and caved immediately. "Dammit, okay, you only lived 6 weeks after Dean. You fall off a roof. I'm guessing the supernatural had something to do with it and not the 'robbery gone wrong' on record.

Sam was stunned. He grabbed the empty chair he'd been leaning on and flung it across the room. Dawn and Bobby jumped to comfort him and calm him down. He shrugged them off and began a rant complete with pacing and arm waving. "Demons. Bastards! They take my mom, my dad and Jess. They think its funny to offer Dean a deal, and then kill me anyway. I have to stop her. I don't care what it takes. No one is going to die, not me and not Dean. We are going to beat this bitch's deal and, given the chance, send her so far into hell she'll never climb out.

Dawn grabbed his arm to stop the pacing. She looked him in the eye and willed him to calm down. "Sam, wherever that building is, you won't be there. You won't die."

Beckett was feeling incredibly protective of Sam as well. "I won't let you get anywhere near that offending rooftop, either. I plan on sticking to you like glue for the next year." The thought of his 'little brother' dying, tied him up in knots. Dr. Beckett could not recall feeling so connected to a host before and these feelings he was channeling from Dean were only getting stronger.

"What's the plan?" Dawn had stayed focused on Sam.

Without breaking eye contact with Dawn, Sam spoke to the hologram. "Al, no excuses, where are Willow and Dawn in your time?" Sam and Dawn smiled knowingly at each other.

Al confirmed that they were both alive and living in Cleveland.

"Then the plan is to have future Dawn and Willow protect Dean from the demon for a year. "

Sam continued to reassure his companions that his plan would work without risk. Future-Willow and Dawn could teleport to Dean, lay the protections and fight off any Demon attacks. If everything worked according to plan, Sam would never have his accident, Doc would leap once the year was up and Dean would be back free of the deal.

Reluctantly, Dr. Beckett sent Al to contact the future Dawn and Willow. He shared that Al wasn't too happy either.

Sam Winchester walked outside to be alone and the others did not try to follow. Sam figured the plan was perfect. He wasn't worried if the demon called it cheating and he died because well, he'd been dead once already.

* * *

**A Demon Interlude: Part 3**

Pacisca wanted Lathos to go over the deal again because when a deal is too good to be true, it usually is.

Lathos laughed at her paranoia but at the same time he was impressed she was learning. "I've will show you the connection between Dean's soul and Doctor Beckett's so that you can track it into the future."

"Why can't you just get this soul yourself?"

"Let's just say that there were certain protections on Doctor Beckett's soul that were nullified the minute he transferred in to someone touched by demonic forces. The leap links them but you have the higher claim on Dean's soul. That makes it your collection." What he didn't say was that, by having her make the collection, the tampering with Beckett could not be traced to him.

Pacisca watched Lathos' face during this exposition and was surprised to find she believed him. "So, when I collect Dean, both souls are pulled from their bodies." She was still looking for the downside.

"Correct, and I am able to bend the timing on this collection because of the unique circumstances. I get Dr. Beckett's soul exactly where I want it and you get credit for the Winchester boy."

"This is too straightforward. What am I missing?"

"Oh," Lathos smirked. "Did I forget to mention you get one shot at this because of the time issue? You miss and Dean goes free from the deal." he didn't point out that he would still get the result he desired whether or not she got Dean. That was the brilliance of this plan.

"Wait, what if he's not where you say he is?" Pacisca was sensing the catch.

"He will be exactly where the connection shows you. You shouldn't need a second chance to make the grab."

"Dean still can't actively interfere or I can take Sam, right?"

Lathos knew he had her now. "That has not changed form the original deal. If Dean, himself, actively participates to stop you, Sam dies.

That soul Lathos wanted must be pretty damn important to give her a deal like this. Breaking the time constraints was some heavy duty mojo. Pacisca couldn't believe her luck. _Upper echelons of Hell, here I come._

* * *

Chapter Title is from "A Light on the Hill" by Margot & The Nuclear So and So's 


	9. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Title**: Living for Giving the Devil his Due. Chapter 9/13

**Fandom**: Supernatural, BtVS & Quantum Leap

**Characters **: Dawn, Willow, Faith, Sam Winchester, Dean, Bobby Singer, Admiral Al Calavicci, Sam Beckett.

**Pairings **: Dean/Faith and mentions of Sam/Dawn

**Disclaimer**: All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon, All thing Quantum Leap belong to Donald P. Bellisario, et al..

**Chapter Summary** : Dean has a plan to save everyone which of course is better then the Sams'.

* * *

**Chapter 9**: With A Little Help From My Friends

Al wasn't keen on bringing in outside assistance to a top secret government project but he realized that there was no one in the mountain qualified to handle demons and ancient rituals. They didn't even have a decent linguist on staff.

Then, Al had to laugh. Who was he kidding? Even if explained it all to the scientific staff, none of those eggheads would accept the supernatural. Heck, Al barely believed it himself and he didn't have years of scientific brainwashing to overcome. Nope, the Sams, and he had begin to think of them as a unit, were right, with Dean banned from assisting, the Summers girl and her friend were really the only option.

Even as the phone was ringing, Al was unsure what to say to get Dawn to come to New Mexico. When she finally came on the line, Al explained that he was with a top secret government project in New Mexico and they were in dire need of a linguist. He was aware that she had worked with government projects of this type in the past and she came highly recommended. Dawn said thanks but no thanks.

He realized this approach wasn't working, so, he tried the truth. Al told her that Dean was alive and needed her help to stop the demon from collecting his soul and to save Sam from dying. He figured that last part should keep her interested. Instead, Dawn told him to go to hell and hung up. When he called back, another women named Faith described what she would do to him if he called again.

Time for Plan B: tell Dean the truth. Al found himself outside the waiting room watching Dean eat, again, and according to Gooshie the music was Blue Oyster Cult. Better but still not his taste.

Dean barely looked up when he entered the room, "More questions, _Al_?" sneered Dean, as always turning his name into an insult.

"Actually, it's time for the truth."

That got Dean's attention away from his lunch. Al talked and Dean listened. He reviewed all the disclosure that had passed between the Sams. Al explained about the soul swap that apparently hid Dean from the demon. Al confessed that Dean was in the future and currently inhabiting Dr. Samuel Beckett's body. Al then handed him a mirror. Dean's disbelief vanished when he saw the brown-eyed, squared-jawed face of Dr. Beckett staring back at him.

Dean ran his hand over his face. "Still feels like me."

Al nodded. "One of the odd compensations of the leap. You feel like you; only your reflection shows the truth."

"So," Dean smirk, "I guess neither one of us is crazy. I assume you have a plan to swap us back?"

Al sensed that this was Dean's offer of cooperation. "Unfortunately, we don't have control over when a transfer occurs and according to your brother you may be here as long as a year before the leap is triggered"

Dean's eye grew dark. "A year in this room with only you for company. That is not happening. I may summon the demon myself."

"No, you won't. The Sams will never forgive me if I screw this up. So, I am going to insist we do it their way, then we each get our Sam back. _Capice_?"

"Little brother gave you that bitchy, _do it my way _face didn't he?" When Al nodded, Dean admitted. "Yeah, even I have trouble getting around that one. Okay, we do it his way until we don't."

Al raised an eyebrow at Dean's faux capitulation but he let the moment pass because right now he needed Dean to make a phone call. "The plan was to get the Cleveland crew to help out. I tried to convince Dawn to come help arrange the protections. Unfortunately, she didn't believe me and now every time I call, Faith answers and threatens to cut off parts of my anatomy that I would rather keep."

Dean laughed. "Secret government initiatives don't go over well in the Summer's household. Don't bother with Dawn, just call Sam directly instead."

Silence hung between them. "What, he and Dawnie break-up?" Dean studied Al, who refused to meet his gaze. "Son of a bitch! What aren't you telling me!" Dean loomed over Al shouting. "Where's Sammy?"

Al told him what happened to Sam.

Sam's response to the news of his own death had been a gentle breeze compared to the hurricane of Dean's rage. The furniture went flying and Al retreated to the safety of the hall to call for back-up. It finally took four marines and the threat of sedation to calm Dean's berserker fit.

* * *

Dean was pacing and thinking. He needed to get back to his own time right now and save his little brother, again. An alien feeling at the back of his mind kept assuring him that nothing bad would happen to Sammy. Was that Beckett? He'd been getting getting flashes and feelings of another life. Were he and Beckett communicating somehow? Dean was oddly comforted by that thought. Ultimately, it didn't really matter what the Sams wanted, Dean was a man of action and his plan didn't involve waiting around for a year.

Al returned with a phone once Dean had proved he was calm. Dean called Willow's private line at the Cleveland house, grateful that it was still the same. "Hello," came the familiar voice.

"Willow, don't hang up, this is really Dean Winchester. Cast whatever spell you need to in order to confirm that I am who I say I am. I can wait." Dean heard the call being transferred to speaker and Willow's voice calling for Faith and Dawn.

"Ok, whoever you _ really_ are, we are going to finish this. One chance to rationalize why you are upsetting my friends with your ridiculous story. If Faith doesn't like your explanation, I will be sending her to kick your ass. So, say what you have to say. We've got places to be."

Willows voice sounded flat to Dean. Not at all like the bubbly redhead he knew. For an instant, he wondered what could have happened to her and to the other missing scoobies. Part of him knew the answer wouldn't be good, so he didn't ask. Instead, he spoke directly to Faith. "Do you remember the last time we argued and you threatened to kick my ass? We were supposed to be patrolling and instead we ended up naked in the middle of Lake View Cemetery. Of course the fun ended when Dawn and Sam came looking for us."

Dean waited through the silence, when a small voice, he was sure was Dawn, asked, "What did Sam say when we found you?"

Dean answered simply. "Sam wanted to know if you wanted to patrol horizontally, too, and you slugged him in the arm."

"Willow, how is this possible?" Dawn asked, her voice nearly breaking. "Could it be Dean?"

Dean was shocked by the raw pain in her voice. Was she still mourning Sam? _Oh Dawnie_ he thought, _Don't worry, I am going to fix this_.

"That's just it." Willow confessed. "I can tell the words are true but I can't be sure it's really Dean."

"Dean is dead. Period. The end." He recognized the new voice as Faith. "We went to Arizona to help Sam burn his body. We scattered Dean's ashes in the Canyon. So, whoever you think you are, you ain't Dean. So, hanging up now."

"Faith," Dean said and he tried to inject as much of himself into that one word as he could, willing her to believe. "Please, I know you don't trust easily but you've got to try this time. It really is me. Bring all the weapons and spells you want. But I need your help and Sam does too."

"Sam?! Is he with you?" Dean could hear the hope in Dawn's voice.

"No, and I can't explain on the phone; but, I swear, if this plan works, you _will _ see him again and so will I."

There was some muffled discussion and finally Faith's voice came on the line, cold as ice . "We'll come but if your lying, you will regret it." Dean could feel the chill.

* * *

Dean had warned Al that Willow was going to teleport into the mountain, but he had to laugh at the shocked look on Al's face when the girls appeared 20 minutes later. It was a kick sometimes to watch someone else get up to speed with the supernatural stuff that he lived with everyday. Dean motioned for Al to stay out of the way as this could get ugly quick.

"Hi girls. Looking good." And he meant it. It didn't seem like he was too far into the future. "I know, I don't look like me...huh..oof" She came flying at him knocking the wind right out of him.

Dean found himself pinned to the wall by Faith and she had a murderous look in her eye. "You are_ NOT_ Dean. Who are you?" She pushed her forearm into his throat.

"Don't you think we should ask the others to leave before we start the foreplay, darlin'." Dean tried to sound casual but he was having a little trouble breathing.

She looked him like she was staring into his soul. In her concentration, she released her hold just enough to give Dean an opening. He pulled her arm down and lowered his mouth on to hers. She didn't resist. She met his intensity, as if using the kiss to confirm what hers eyes couldn't. Her free hand came up to grab his hair, pulling him down and forcing his tongue even deeper into her mouth.

Time seemed to stand still for Dean until the sound of Willow clearing her throat penetrated his conscience and he separated himself from Faith.

"Damn, Girl." Dean looked into her glistening eyes. He was blown away by the loss and longing he saw there. "Guess you missed me, huh?" He added, trying to sound nonchalant.

She punched him playfully in the chest and smiled. "Don't flatter yourself, boy toy, I ain't been lacking for fun." She turned away quickly but not before Dean could see she was lying.

Faith in pain over him was a shock. But soon, their past would change and her pain would be gone. Dean would make sure of it.

Faith nodded at her companions and Dean was pulled out of his thoughts as Willow and Dawn descended on him and wouldn't let go. They asked questions and talked over each other in that scooby way that made him smile.

He promised to answer all their questions if they would just sit down and listen. First, Dean introduced Al. Then, as the girls made themselves comfortable around the room, he and Al explained project quantum leap, time travel, why he was in Dr. Samuel Beckett' body, and the possibility of beating the demon. He reviewed his brother's version of the plan that would have them protect him for the next year here in the mountain. All three agreed to help, immediately.

Al decided it was time to check in with the Sams and let them know that the women were here and on board.

Once Al was gone, Faith asked, "Okay Dean, what's the real plan?"

"Yeah," agreed Willow. "No way you stay cooped up in this windowless prison for a year."

"Or leave Sam in someone else's care" added Dawn.

He saw hope in all of them and was hopeful in return."That's my girls. Nice to see I haven't been forgotten." He smirked and heard Faith mumble _as if that were even possible_ .

He continued. "Damn straight that plan ain't gonna work for me. It's very simple. You pretend to lay protections but instead you summon the crossroads demon, banish her, and then I head back home."

"But, Dean, is that considered active interference?" Willow pointed out.

"Sammy believes that being here in the future should negate aspects of the Deal. Here the 'year' is long gone so technically the deal is already broken. Geek-boy is rarely wrong but I just want to take a more timely approach. I really don't want Beckett living in my body for year."

That last statement elicited a chuckle form Faith. "Worried about your reputation, Kansas."

"Can't have some rocket scientist geeking up the goods." Dean confirmed and then more seriously asked. "Can I count on you to do this?"

He looked at each of the women and received confirmation that they were on board.

Faith came to sit on his lap. "Just wondering if I get to take this body for a ride before you swap back."

He'd left her behind when he and Sam drove off to Arizona. He never thought he'd see her again. Dean held her close and breathed in the scent of her. His heart ached for the need of her. "Babe, you know I'd love to but..."

"I know, Deano, we got work to do."

* * *

**Demon interlude: Part 4**

Every since she'd aligned herself with Lathos, Pacisca had been hearing rumors of a project he had to thwart the champions of TPTB. She didn't believe it. Lathos was very powerful but even he wasn't stupid enough to challenge Them directly. Hell spawn loved to gossip and of course demons lied even to each other.

Lucky for her, Lathos had an abundance of experience with time traveling souls or she would never have been able to collect Dean. She didn't wonder how he had known so much about the soul hopping Dr. Beckett and why he was so important. Dean was an important soul too and in certain circles, his biography was well known. Funny, she wouldn't have that soul hopping happened often but it seemed to be a hobby of Lathos'.

For now she was just happy that Lathos had given her a free pass to the mortal world. It was good until Dean's soul was collected. She knew she shouldn't gloat but she just couldn't pass up the opportunity to taunt Sam Winchester one more time.

The idea was so delicious. She would get the opportunity to give a true villain's monolog. She was beside herself with glee at the thought of watching the hope fade from Sam's eyes as she informed him that she was headed to the future to collect his precious brother, and there was nothing he could do about it.

First stop, South Dakota 2008 and then to New Mexico 2015. Yeah, gloating was a failing of her kind and she was no exception.

* * *

Chapter Title: "With A Little Help From My Friends " by The Beatles 


	10. Hangman Is Comin' Down From the Gallows

**Title**: Living for Giving the Devil his Due. Chapter 10/13

**Fandom**: Supernatural, BtVS & Quantum Leap

**Characters**: Dawn, Willow, Faith, Sam Winchester, Dean, Bobby Singer, Admiral Al Calavicci, Sam Beckett.

**Pairings**: Dean/Faith; Sam/Dawn

**Disclaimer**: All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon, All thing Quantum Leap belong to Donald P. Bellisario, et al..

**  
Chapter Summary:** The demon stops to gloat to Sam about tracking Dean down because, well demons are like that.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hangman Is Comin' Down From the Gallows**

Al had come and gone and they now knew that Willow, Dawn and Faith were on the job. Al promised to check back as soon as the protections were in place. 

Sam decided that they should travel back to Cleveland. Doc could hang at the Watcher's house with Xander and the slayers for protection. Meanwhile, he and Dawn could head out on the road together, continuing the family business as the year played out.

"Not happening, Sammy." Dr. Beckett pronounced. "I am not letting you run off with your girlfriend while Xander babysits me."

"Be reasonable, Doc, you've never hunted. It's too dangerous. Cleveland is the safest place."

"I'll agree to go to Cleveland but only if you take the year off too. No way I meet up with Dean someday and have to explain how you got killed on my watch."

Bobby chuckled. "I gotta go with Doc on this one, Sam."

Sam cast both men dark looks. He turned to gather support from Dawn but she shook her head and cast her vote against him.

He couldn't believe this. "No! I have been hunting since I was a child and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Doc is not."

"I beg to differ," said Beckett. "You are not capable. You do, in fact, die 6 weeks from now when you try to go out on your own. So, once again, I have to insist that you stay in Cleveland with me." The traditional Winchester staring contest began, but this time, Sam Beckett was channeling Dean enough to know that he was winning.

"Fine!" came the petulant, child-like reaction from Sam as he grabbed his stuff and headed out to the car.

* * *

Sam stepped out of the house and there she was, the curvy brunette in the little black dress. 

"Going somewhere, Sam?"

Sam ignored the demon, leaned back into the house and yelled to his companions."The bitch is back."

The others joined him on the porch. "You mind leaving, your lowering my property value." Bobby sneered.

"Now, now. I just came to tell you that I am off to collect your brother, Sam. It seems that he's been trying to avoid me. I'm hurt." The demon taunted.

"I am not telling you where he is." Sam kept a neutral expression and leaned over to whisper to Beckett. "Is Al back yet?"

Doc shook his head. If Al hadn't returned, then they didn't know if the protections were finished. They'd try to stall the demon, not only, to find out what she really knew but also, to give the future more time.

"Dean is beyond your grasp." Dawn taunted the demon right back. "The deal is broken. Didn't they tell you?"

"Silly girl, I don't have to play by the rules if you don't"

"We've done nothing to cheat. If you can't find Dean, that's not my problem." Sam was getting worried and it must have showed

"Oh Sammy, don't be sad. I promise not to hurt him. I'm going to do the collection myself. The hounds tend to rip people apart." She confided, snidely.

"He's not here. We told you that." Sam was adamant.

"Oh, I know that. I'm not exactly sure how you got him to 2015 but did you really think I wouldn't find him?" She smiled as the truth registered on all their faces. "That's right, gang. I am on my way to New Mexico."

"Leave him alone. He's beyond the year specified in the deal" Beckett was angry now. He stepped off the porch and closed in on her.

"Aah, the man who made this all possible, Dr Samuel Beckett. Another special Sammy. Well, normally the time symmetry would hold true but you make this collection unique. Why don't you tell me exactly makes you worthy of such special treatment?"

"I'm just a physicist who hates demons."

"Let's make a little side deal. You tell me why an upper echelon demon like Lathos wants you and may be I'll let Dean live a little longer."

"Lathos." Dawn mouthed to Bobby and he shrugged in return. She discreetly held up her fingers to mime a phone and eyeglasses; the universal sign for 'calling Giles'. Nodding, Bobby moved to shield her as she retreated into the house.

Meanwhile, the demon was focused on Beckett waiting for a response. "What, you play these kinds of games with time and you don't think that there is fallout?"

"Doc hasn't made any deals, so you can't touch him. Dean is beyond your reach and you know it. So, pontificate all you like but you've got nothing." Sam was furious. He had moved next to Beckett to loom over the petite demon.

"Ooh. You don't get this do you. Your friend here has caught the eye of some pretty influential demons. You've swapped two souls that are linked in a way you can't even begin to imagine. You're trying to beat a deal made with a willing partner. It seems to me that I'm the one holding all the cards. So, hell yeah, I will pontificate because damn, I'm winning." She smiled and her eyes flashed red in triumph

The color drained from Beckett's face. " What does that mean? That Dean and I are linked?"

"It means, because of you, I get to take Dean and you get to come along for the ride."

Bobby had had enough. All demons ever did was mess with your head. He grabbed the super soaker he kept on the porch, moved within range and began spraying the annoying hell spawn with holy water.

She began smoking and hissing. "How dare you?"

"Get the hell out of here, you lying bitch." Bobby emptied the rest of the holy water on her. "Go mess with people who give a crap."

She looked like a drowned rat but her words cut through Sam like a knife. "I will make your brother suffer before and after I eat his soul. As for you Dr. Beckett, I can't wait to see what Lathos has planned for you." She disappeared as the wind carried her demonic laughter away.

"Damn demons. So friggin' theatrical." Bobby huffed and went back into the house to refill his water pistol.

"Sam, what the hell is happening?"

Sam just shook his head. "Well this is definitely about more than just the deal Dean made. It seems to have a bigger connection to you than a simple leap but hell if I know how."

Beckett was distracted by the sound of the imaging chamber. "Al's back." He turned to address the hologram "Al, you need to warn everyone the demon is on her way and apparently she can still collect Dean."

Becket listened to Al's response and added, "Great, but you have to warn them. Then, come back ASAP. Hurry! Go now! "

Dawn and Bobby came back out in time for Doc's recap of Al's side of the conversation.

"The good news is that Al's pretty sure they're done. Except, they don't seem to want to explain anything to him." Beckett lowered himself onto the porch steps.

Sam settled in next to him. "Those women have big trust issues with the military. I'm sure all is going as planned." Turning his attention to Dawn. "Giles have anything to add."

"Yeah, he had a few interesting insights. He's sure Lathos is a personal designation. He remembered a clan of demons, called the Landilothos, that have been suspected of being able to manipulate time. They might be connected. He's off to research and will call back when he knows more. In other news, Giles definitely believes that Doc fits the pattern for a champion for TPTB."

"A clan of time manipulating demons. Of course." Beckett dropped his head into his hands and started laughing. "You guys have weird lives. Well if they do exist, they would definitely want me out of the way"

"It makes sense," Sam added. "Leaping into Dean on the cusp of his collection must have offered them some sort of loophole to reach you."

"Well, we should hit the books and see what we can find out about this demon clan and maybe get some insight into how to break that connection between you and Dean," Dawn suggested.

"Would TPTB really let some demon take my soul to hell because of a loophole in Dean's deal? Is it true that it's my fault she's still able to collect on Dean?"

"Demons lie." Bobby growled. "Can't trust 'em."

Dawn sat down next to Beckett and threw her arm around his shoulders trying to comfort him. "Dean wouldn't even have a fighting chance if it weren't for you leaping here. If anything, you gave us time to save him."

"And Bobby's right about demons," Sam confirmed. "They like to mess with you. Plus, the Powers usually protect their champions. Unfortunately it is not always in ways we would expect."

"Seriously, don't worry future-me is out there protecting Dean and nothing will happen to you because nothing will happen to him. No sweat."

Sam bumped shoulders with Beckett from the other side. "She's right. You have three of the most ferocious women on the planet watching your back. Four if you count Dawn twice." Sam exchanged a small smile with Dawn. "I trust her with my brother's life."

Sam Beckett didn't say anything, just sat there feeling the closeness of his new friends. He hoped Willow and Faith were as good as Dawn said or else he was bound for hell. _At least_, he thought ruefully, _he'd have Dean for company_.

Chapter Title: "Renegade" by Styx


	11. You're the Master of Your Own Destiny

**Title:** Living for Giving the Devil his Due. Chapter 11/13

**Author:** Strangevisitor7

**Fandom:** Supernatural, BtVS & Quantum Leap

**Characters :** Dawn, Willow, Faith, Sam Winchester, Dean, Bobby Singer, Admiral Al Calavicci, Sam Beckett.

**Pairings :** Dean/Faith and Sam/Dawn

**Rated:** Gen

**Disclaimer: **All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon, All thing Quantum Leap belong to Donald P. Bellisario, et al..

**Summary:** Dean awakes to find himself in Hell. Or maybe not. Sam and Dawn search for answers when Sam Beckett leaps into Dean. Will Dr. Beckett save Dean or will they both be damned?

**Chapter Summary:** If Dean is not safe in the future, can Sam Beckett be safe in the present, when the demon finally comes to collect.

* * *

**Chapter 11: You're the Master of Your Own Destiny**

Al raced into the waiting room shouting, "The demon is coming." Only to see Faith impact the wall next to him.

"Thanks for the update there military man." Faith snarked as she picked herself up off the floor.

Al took in the scene in front of him. The room was in chaos. Furniture was overturned. Dawn had been tossed in the corner like a rag doll. A brunette in black leather had Dean by the throat and was holding him one handed just above the floor. Dean clutched at the hand encircled around his throat. Willow was nowhere to be seen.

He watched as the woman held on to Dean and yet was able to shove Faith across the room again.

Al made his way to Dawn and helped her to her feet. She shook off her lethargy and pushed Al toward the door. "Best get out of here Admiral, this won't be pretty."

Al watched the scenario play out from the safety of the hallway. He felt helpless but also recognized that he was out of his league. He kept the marines at the ready, even though he was sure that they were useless.

"Your brother tried to stop me, Dean, so I promised to make you suffer. First, I think I'll take out your little girlfriend while you watch. She is becoming quite the nuisance." The demon dropped Dean into a heap and turned her attention to Faith.

"Slayer, please just die. I don't have time for this." The two circled each other and the fight began for real.

"Not dyin' today. Got more important things to do. Like kick your ass."

Faith was maneuvering the fight away from Dean.

Avoiding the flying limbs, Dawn circled the room, grabbed Dean and dragged him out into the hall to stand with Al. Dean was hugging his ribs and limping but Dawn still had to hold him back from joining the fray again. "You can't help, remember?"

Dean just huffed his annoyance and leaned against the door frame for support. He shrugged off Al's suggestion for medical care. "Not while my girl's working."

The demon noticed him leaving the room and called out, "Don't go far, Sugar Lips. As soon as I kill the slayer, we have a date."

"I really don't take kindly to hell-spawn flirting with my guy." Faith emphasized her words with a series of punches to the demon's face and gut.

The demon responded by knocking Faith on her ass and kicking her in the side while taunting, "Oh sweetie, once I get him down below, he won't even remember your name."

Faith growled and launched herself into the demon sending them both colliding into the wall.

From the hallway Dean contributed, "Sorry bitch, but I don't do demons and I have no intention of going to hell with you. So, your lame ass needs to go."

Dawn added, "Faith, I know your having fun but it's time to finish this."

Faith nodded and turned the fight to keep the demon facing the wall. She maneuvered the demon into a head lock and gave the prearranged signal.

Dawn called to Willow. The witch appeared with a large canvas stretched between two poles. She and Dawn spread the tarp out on the ground and Faith flung the demon right into the center, adding,"We're done here, bitch!"

The demon was on her feet immediately racing back toward Faith. She ran into an invisible force which knocked her back. She couldn't walk off the canvas. "What have you done?!" She screeched.

The three women stood like a wall in front of her. "It's a Devil's Trap." Willow answered, snickering. "Portable, for those tough-to-track demons."

"I will kill you all! You can't do this. You're cheating." The demon's eyes flared red and her ranting grew vicious.

Al followed Dean back into the room. "Ooh, anyone ever tell you you're fugly when you're mad. As for the deal, I'm thinking you bent some rules tracking me how far ...?" Dean looked to Willow for confirmation, "seven years into the future on a one year deal."

The demon eyed the group menacingly, "You do this and I will claw my way out of hell and shred Dean's soul!"

"Ooh, ooh! Let me tell her." Willow was giddy with excitement. "You won't be back here for a long time because we have a new and improved way to send you back to hell." She turned to tell Dean. "We couldn't use it before without triggering the 'Sammy recall clause' but now that the deal is expired, it should work perfectly. It will send her on a seriously long, nasty trip into the deepest circles of hell. It's actually kinda nifty how we found it. In the Watcher's archive..." Willow was cut off as Dawn's hand came to cover her mouth stopping the babble.

"Sorry, Will, but details are not important now." Dawn reminded her. Willow nodded her understanding.

The demon was still spouting the useless threats of the damned, when Faith stepped on to the canvas. She looked at the demon with hatred in her eyes. "Will you just shut up? You can't touch him." She leaned in close. "And just so you know Willow thinks this ritual is going to hurt." Faith's smile sent a chill down Al's spine and then she punched the demon in the face sending her to the ground.

"That's my girl!" Dean announced proudly, grabbed her close and kissed her hard.

"Geez, guys! Get a room." Dawn carped. "Can we finish this before you two get naked?"

Dean separated from Faith in full lecherous mode, "Maybe we should take this body for a spin before we send that bitch back to hell and I head off to 2008."

Dawn rolled her eyes and pleaded for them to stop.

Faith separated herself from Dean and went to help her friends restrain and gag the demon.

Al came over to help them. "So, that's really a demon?"

Four dumbfounded faces turned slowly in Al's direction. Finally, Faith broke the silence saying. "Yeah, sailor man that's a demon."

"Wow, she's hot." Al commented.

"Ugh, men!" sighed Willow.

"Head in the game, Al." Chided Dean.

"Look who's talking." Faith whispered as she went to stand by him.

"Hey, I can do this blindfolded." He smirked, drawing her in close.

"Don't I know it." Faith countered while tilting her head up to receive his kiss.

Al leaned over to Dawn. "Are they like this all the time?"

Dawn looked sad, "Yeah, they used to be."

Dean stopped and looked at Dawn. Al could see that he had forgotten that to these women he and Sam had been dead for 7 years. He released Faith and came over to hug Dawn.

"Sorry Dawnie, I know you miss him. Let's get everyone back where they belong." He gave her shoulder a little squeeze and turned to face the others. "OK, let's banish this bitch."

"Banish? Wait a minute." Al suddenly realized that he'd been kept in the dark about how these protections were supposed to work. "Your brother said you were specifically not to banish any demons."

"Well," said Dean dragging one had across the back of his neck and smiling conspiratorially with the women, "Sammy had a good plan for Sammy but, see, that was never gonna work for me."

"Still, my Sam said that I had to report back as soon as possible." Al was positive the minute he left they were going do whatever Dean wanted. "I am going to have to insist that you do not do anything to her until I have talked to the Sams."

Dawn took the exposition duties. She explained to Al that they had no choice because they could not free the demon when she could still wreak havoc. The only way to be truly rid of the demon was to use exorcism. The ritual they had would guarantee her incarceration in Hell for more than a year.

Al countered that he was nervous about triggering the leap here in the mountain. "What if Sam isn't done with his part of the mission?"

"Well, you would know more about what causes any leap, than I would." Dawn admitted.

Al mused aloud "Well, if the exorcism isn't the trigger then Dean and Sam won't leap and they would most likely live out the year in opposite bodies."

"But," Willow added, "either way the demon would be gone and everyone would be safe."

Al had to agree that in spite of the consequences, they had to get rid of the demon. "Fine, we do it your way but I still want to talk to my Sam. We've never had actions at the project trigger the leap and I just want to warn him. I suspect this could be a rough transition."

Al was able to extract a promise from Dean that they would wait for his return.

"You tell my brother that we had to improvise. No need to tell him that I was going to do it my way from the beginning. Also," warned Dean, "Sammy's gonna be upset that we changed his plan. He'll throw his arms out like he's trying to fly, maybe rant a little and even make that prissy bitch-face. Just tell him to suck it up and trust me because I'm driving"

This elicited laughter from the ladies. Al smiled and agreed to pass on the message.

Chapter Title: "Fight The Good Fight" by Triumph


	12. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Title: Living for Giving the Devil his Due. Chapter 12/13

Author: Strangevisitor7

Fandom: Supernatural, BtVS & Quantum Leap

Characters : Dawn, Willow, Faith, Sam Winchester, Dean, Bobby Singer, Admiral Al Calavicci, Sam Beckett.

Pairings : Dean/Faith and Sam/Dawn

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon, All thing Quantum Leap belong to Donald P. Bellisario, et al..

Story Summary: Dean awakes to find himself in Hell. Or maybe not. Sam and Dawn search for answers when Sam Beckett leaps into Dean. Will Dr. Beckett save Dean or will they both be damned?

Chapter Summary: There is much discussion between the Sams but in the end Dean gets his way (as we knew he would).

* * *

Chapter 12: You Can't Always Get What You Want

After the run in with the demon, plans changed. Beckett suggested they stay at Bobby's until they knew what was happening in the future. Sam was still having trouble figuring out how the time lines matched because having to wait for Al just seemed odd considering he was traveling in time.

When Beckett tried to explain again about time travel, Dawn dragged him into the kitchen to help make dinner. Bobby and Sam sat in the living room drinking beer in silence.

Finally, Sam wondered aloud, "Do you think Dean's okay?"

"Well, Doc's still here." Bobby shrugged

"What do you think it means that Dean and Doc are linked."

"I got nothing. I called Rupert again. He's still trying to find information on the Landilothos clan. I'm sorry Sam, we just don't know enough about how or even why Doc's project works. As you mentioned before, moving souls around requires some powerful magic and to do it across time, well...," Bobby just sighed and shook his head.

Sam patted the older man on the shoulder. "I know what you mean. Doc attempted to explain it all to Willow but even she couldn't reconcile the potential time paradoxes that must be involved."

"Heck, if the Rupert and the Doc are right about his leaps being divinely guided, then that opens the door to all kinds of supernatural manipulations. That demon clan is still a big unknown."

"You're right, Bobby. Physics may be the last thing in control of this leap."

Beckett popped his head into the living room to announce that Al had finally returned.

* * *

They gathered around the kitchen table to wait for him to relay information from Al. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Beckett confirmed that everyone was alive and well.

"Al, says they've trapped the demon and are getting ready to use a new and improved banishing ritual that Willow discovered."

"No, Al you have to stop them." Sam had stood and started pacing to emphasize his displeasure. "Giles has a theory that some demon clan may be trying to control this leap. We don't know the consequences to Doc or Dean or even me if these demons are really involved. "

Becket relayed Al's response. "He says they don't have a choice. The demon's already trapped and they can't just release her. Dean also said to tell you that he's driving and to trust him."

"Great. Just because Dean is bored doesn't mean he gets to take these kind of risks." Throwing his arms up in disgust, he continued to pace and grouse, " Dean needs to learn a little patience. He never had any intention of listening to me, did he? I don't know why I even try." Sam stopped his rant. "Why are you laughing, Doc?"

Beckett tried to hold it in. "Sorry Sam, It is just that Dean told Al exactly how you'd respond and he predicted it perfectly."

"Wonderful, my brother has the power to piss me off from 7 years in the future via hologram." Realizing the absurdness of what he just said he began to laugh along with Beckett.

"Are you two geniuses done?" Bobby asked and he went on to chastise Sam. "Boy, you're not thinking clearly. You've got Willow, Dawn and Faith on Dean's side. Those women know what they're doing. You know for a fact that you can't keep a demon in a trap for year. Too much could go wrong. Besides, do you really believe after everything Dean did to bring you back that he would risk your life because he was bored?"

Sam hung his head, sheepishly. 'No, I don't suppose he would. It's just that, I came so close to losing him. I don't want to face that again." Sam exhaled and shook his head trying to dislodge the vision of life without Dean.

"Regardless of the influence of those other demons," Bobby explained, "the crossroads demon is a small fish and she's not playing by the rules. In the end, I gotta agree with Dean, banishing her is the right play."

Dawn laid her hand on Sam's. "You said you trusted me with your brother's life well, trust future-me."

Sam finally nodded his agreement and Beckett sent Al off to give Dean their support.

"Using a demon exorcism to facilitate a leap, that's a new one. I really don't know what to expect." Beckett admitted. "Nothing could happen."

"Well, then you'll get to hang with us for a year. One big happy family. Really!" Dawn insisted.

Beckett just snickered. "Yeah, I can see that."

* * *

Dean was trying to pull information about the intervening years from the girls. They were being very stubborn about it.

"Dean, I am having trouble understanding how this whole project could even work." Willow insisted as she denied him info about the future, again. "As far as I can tell, time should have already unraveled. I won't help create an apocalypse by sharing World Series Winners with you."

"Come on Willow, we could all be set for life with a few well placed bets. Dawnie, you gimme something." Dean tried to look innocent but he couldn't pull off the puppy dog look the way Sam could.

"Give it up, Deano," Faith chastised him. "We are rocks against your charm."

"Oh really?" He reached out and pulled her into his lap. "I think you got that backwards"

Faith smiled and leaned into Dean to meet his mouth when Al cleared his throat behind them.

"Al, all set." Dean set Faith on her feet and turned to greet the Admiral.

"I just finished getting the final statistics from Ziggy. She believes that there is a 78 chance of a successful leap after the demon is exorcised." Al didn't look happy.

Willow immediately understood. "Those aren't the best odds are they?"

"No," Al admitted. "It could mean that Sam would still have to live out the year or that exorcising the demon could have some unanticipated consequence."

They all realized it was too late to back out now but at least the odds were with them.

"Alright, let's get this exorcism on the road" Dean rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Faith and Dawn will wait outside with me." Al ordered. "Willow will join us as soon as she's done with the ritual. We want all of you outside the chamber if the leap occurs."

Dean was still a little confused about how this was all going to work and truthfully, Al couldn't explain it to anybodies satisfaction. The bottom line was, if the leap occurred as they hoped, the scoobies should pop out of the mountain and into the new time line. They shouldn't remember anything and hopefully in 2015 Sam and Dean would still be alive. That was really enough for Dean.

Al led the way out of the room. Dean grabbed Faith's hand and pulled her to him for one last kiss. He wanted to say something profound but they were both to tough for sentimentality. Instead, with one finger he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. Without a word he made her the promise of a new future together. Faith nodded her eyes glistening up. She buried her head into his shoulder and held him tight enough to bruise a rib. With one more stroke of his fingers along her cheek and a chaste kiss to her lips he released her. She left the room but turned to watch him until the door slid shut between them.

Dean cleared his throat to drive away that last image of Faith and turned to face the demon. "You ready, Willow?"

Willow nodded and began to recite the chants. The demon was still gaged and bound but she began to writhe in agony. Dean did not recognize parts of the Latin that Willow was using. Finally, Willow's voice trailed away. She signaled and the door opened allowing her to exit just as the black smoke began streaming from the Demon's mouth.

Dean felt the world shift out of phase. He was leaping but it felt different. Unlike the first time, he was very much aware of what was happening. He could almost feel the electricity building in the air. He watched as sparks shot out of him, releasing the energy and then everything went black.

Al watched as the blue glow built that indicated a leap was imminent. Then the women blinked out of the mountain just as a bright flash of light sent the energy from the leap exploding out from Dean like tiny bolts of lighting. Al was in a panic that was not supposed to happen.

He hit the com to contact the control room. "Gooshie, what the hell is happening?"

"Admiral," came Gooshie's anxiety ridden voice. "The power controls aren't responding. We are losing control of the leap."

Al ran to the control room in time to see small explosions taking place across all the consoles. Techs were grabbing extinguishers to put out the electrical fires that were sparking up. Al covered his face, rushed in and yelled to Ziggy. "What's causing these power surges?"

"I don't know Admiral. The energies are spiking off the chart. Some sort of feedback from the leap. I am attempting to track the sooourrcce..." Ziggy's voice slowed as if her batteries had died.

"Ziggy?" The admiral got no response. "Ziggy!"

Then a massive explosion erupted from inside the main console and all the lights in the control room flickered and died. Five seconds later the back-up generator kicked in bringing on the emergency lighting

Al couldn't believes his eyes. It was as if someone had lobbed a grenade into the room. All the consoles were damaged and only few had any working lights.

"Ziggy." Al tried again. Still no answer. He headed back to the waiting room to check if there was a new arrival. Al tried not to think about Ziggy. Even though the scoobies were gone, there was no way to confirm that Dean got home. Even more troublesome was that without Ziggy there was no way to find Sam in time. Oh, boy!

* * *

Chapter Title: "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by The Rolling Stones 


	13. I am a Traveler of Both Time and Space

**Title:** Living for Giving the Devil his Due. Chapter 13/13

**Author**: Strangevisitor7

**Fandom**: Supernatural, BtVS & Quantum Leap

**Characters** : Dawn, Willow, Faith, Sam Winchester, Dean, Bobby Singer, Admiral Al Calavicci, Sam Beckett.

**Pairings** : Dean/Faith and Sam/Dawn

**Rated:** PG

**Disclaimer:** All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon, All thing Quantum Leap belong to Donald P. Bellisario, et al..

**Chapter Summary**: The end in 4 parts. There is a character Death. Sorry but it couldn't all be unicorns and rainbows.

**A/**N: I just wanted to thank you all for coming along on this ride with me. This story has been so well recieved and I am most grateful for all the feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 13: I am a Traveler of Both Time and Space**

**2008**

Dean opened his eyes to the bright sunlight. It took him a moment to realize that he was sitting on Bobby's front porch.

Next to him Dawn was speaking, "Don't worry Doc, the scoobies always win."

Dean smiled, grabbed Dawn around the shoulder, squeezed her tight and replied, "Damn straight they do!"

"Dean!" She screeched in his ear and clung to him even tighter. Then in a sing-song giggle she kept repeating his name. "Dean, Dean, Dean. Oh my God, Sam!" And with that she jumped up and ran into the house now shouting Sam's name.

Sam burst out of the house and stopped. "Is it really you?" When Dean nodded. Sam literally lifted him off his feet and into a crushing hug.

"Easy there big fella. I'd like to keep breathing." Dean pushed himself away from Sam only to find himself grabbed by Bobby.

"Dean, you are one lucky bastard." Bobby released him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well," Dean sighed and dragged a hand across the back of his neck. "I guess I really dodged a bullet that time."

"You sure did." Sam was smiling so big, Dean was sure his face was going to split apart. "It worked? You really banished the demon and the deal is broken?"

"Well, Willow did the actual banishing but yeah, she's gone. And for longer than a year. Willow was pretty certain about that." The enormity of what they'd accomplished suddenly hit him and he sat back down on the porch step.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam sat down beside him.

"Sure, no sweat. Just another day in paradise, right, Sammy?" He slapped Sam on the knee and smirked. "All we have to do now is keep your geek ass from falling off that roof in 6 weeks."

Dawn and Bobby exchanged knowing glances as they listened to the familiar banter unfold. Things were back to normal. Well, normal for them.

"Bite me, Dean"

"Nope, that's Dawn's job."

"You're a riot." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey, she's your girlfriend. I'm just saying."

"You're a pig. You know that?"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Always got to have the last word don't ya , Sammy"

"Yep."

* * *

**2015**

As the marines worked on getting the door to the waiting room open. Al examined the wreckage inside the room through the one-way wall. The demon was gone. Al could see that Sam's body was still there, breathing but unconscious.

Finally, Al was able to enter the room. He rushed over along with the medical team to examine what he hoped was a new arrival and not Dean. As the doctor turned over the patient, his eyes opened and he began coughing.

The new arrival gained his composure and sat up to stare at Al. "Al? Is that really you or hologram you."

"Sam! Your back. You're here in the mountain!"

Al gave Sam a hand up and the two men allowed themselves to embrace for the first time in three years.

"Al, did Dean make it back? What about Sam, is he still alive?" The questions flowed out of Dr. Beckett until Al had to put up a hand to stop him.

"I don't know what happened to the Winchesters" Al admitted.

"Well, what does Ziggy say?" Before Al could stop him, Sam was heading out of the waiting room. He stopped at the broken door and turned to face the admiral. "Al?" Sam just cocked his head and waited for an answer.

Al hemmed and hawed before admitting, "The leap caused a massive feedback surge and we lost Ziggy. But now that you're here you can get her back online."

Sam's face fell and he ran to the control room. He stopped when he saw the damage. "Ziggy!" Sam screamed and nearly collapsed but Al came up behind him to steady him on his feet. He lowered Sam onto an undamaged chair and circled around to kneel in front. "What happened to Ziggy, Al?"

Al explained that the minute the demon was gone the feedback had started. Sparks had been flying out of every piece of equipment between the waiting room and the control room. Willow, Faith and Dawn had disappeared as soon as the havoc began. He assumed that meant that everyone made it back just as the time line was altered.

"But Ziggy," Al just shook his head, "she just stopped responding."

Sam got up and began checking some of the instrumentation. He called for Ziggy every few moments. "This is bad, Al," he confessed after completing an inventory.

"Well, then its good you leaped back, you can fix her." Al tried to sound optimistic.

"Al, she's dead. It took years of research and millions of dollars to create her in the first place."

"We can rebuild her. The project has value and I'm sure the funding will be renewed. So, you won't be leaping for awhile. Maybe you'll have the ability to figure out how to control the leaps this time."

"You don't understand," Sam stressed, "Ziggy was sentient. She was so much more than what she was designed to be. Ziggy and the random leaping were a confluence of events that were a unique combination. It was like capturing lightning in a bottle."

"Sam, what are you saying?"

Suddenly, realization hit. "Al, this is what that demons wanted all along. They didn't want my soul. They wanted the project destroyed. The crossroads demon said Dean and I were linked. That has to be it. The demons did something that caused these malfunctions."

"That's ridiculous. This is a scientific project how could a demon have hot-wired our equipment."

"They didn't have to because they must have hot-wired our souls. The thing is, I don't know how. But I do know that they killed Ziggy. If I ever was a champion for the divine, I am not one anymore. Al, my leaping days are over."

Al and Sam stood among the ruins of a life's work. Sam was sure he could hear the demon laughing.

**

* * *

**

Lathos met up with his brother. "Have you found her?" He asked.

"Yes," replied Lothos. "You are right she'll be the perfect candidate."

"Have I ever let the clan down, brother?" Lathos quipped back.

"I've brought her up from where they banished her and it wasn't easy. She's waiting for us. Oh, and she's pissed at you." Lothos smirked.

Lathos rolled his eyes and walked into the room where Pacisca waited. She flew toward him in a rage, "You set me up. You knew they would be waiting. If it wasn't for Lothos, I would be in unimaginable pain. He rescued me from where that red-headed witch sent me. That banishing spell hurt like a son of bitch, too."

Lathos pushed her away. "Calm down, my dear. This was bigger than one lost soul. While I would have loved for you to have recruited Dean Winchester for the home team, he was a fortuitous conduit for our little project. The clan had a more important agenda and we have a proposition for you."

Pacisca looked at the two demons. "Okay, I'm listening."

"How would you like to participate in a little time travel project?" Lothos offered.

"What are you suggesting?" Though she was willing to do almost anything to avoid returning to the circle of hell where Lothos found her, she still didn't trust the brothers.

"Dr. Beckett's time meddling created some problems for us that we would like to correct. We need a volunteer to leap through time and set things back in our favor."

Finally, it was beginning to make sense, Pacisca smiled and accepted their offer.

**Epilogue**

A marine entered the control room careful to avoid the broken equipment strewn across the floor. "Admiral, sir. I am sorry to interrupt but there is a group of people waiting in the lobby. They insist on seeing you."

"Not now. Tell them to make an appointment for next week." Al returned to the console that he and Sam were working on.

"I suggested that sir but they insisted that they didn't have that much time. They claim they are old friends and seemed to know all about the project."

"Al, now I'm curious." Sam admitted. "Did they give you a name?"

The marine cleared his throat. "They said their name was Winchester and they were here to stop an apocalypse."

Al and Sam looked at each other and then around the control room. Smiling at each other they reveled in the first glimmer of hope in they'd had in weeks.

"What are you waiting for corporal, send them up."

**The end**

* * *

Chapter Title: "Kashmir" by Led Zeppelin

A/N: FYI for those of you not familiar with QL, the name of the Evil Leaper's Ziggy Equivalent was Lothos. Ironically enough, I did not know that when I named my demon Lathos and when 'emmacmf' pointed it out, well the ending just fell into place.


End file.
